


After The Boom

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: What happened after the explosions on Lian Yu.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to share this new story with you. This story is an AU set right after the explosions at the end of Season five of Arrow. It explains what happened on the island after the explosions and what follows is very different from what is currently happening in Season 6. I so hope you enjoy!
> 
> I have no beta so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Arrow.

Oliver Queen knew pain. Probably better than most but he never truly felt pain until he watched the island with all his friends and family on it explode.

 

He pulled William just a little tighter to him, reminding himself that at least his son was safe. He was going to hold onto that tightly.

 

“Oliver? Is my Mom okay?” William was staring at the island with worried eyes.

 

“I don’t know buddy, but I promise we are going to find out.” He tried his radio one more time. “Felicity! Felicity, can you hear me? Felicity, honey, can you please give me a sign that you hear my voice.” Nothing.

 

Oliver closed his eyes and tried to calm down. Deep breath. He had to handle this, now. He turned to William. “Okay, I want you to stay right here.” Oliver opened the door to the front of the boat, saw some tarp and threw it over Chase’s lifeless body. He knew William had already seen the body but it couldn’t hurt to cover it up. He went back to William, I’m going to turn the boat back to the island to look for survivors. Sound good?”

 

William nodded. Clearly, still in shock.

 

Oliver walked back to take the wheel.

 

*****

 

When they arrived back to the island they could see fire and lots of black smoke rising. Oliver didn’t actually know if there were more bombs but he had to find out if people were okay. He brought William to the beach, he just couldn’t leave him on the boat with the body.

 

“I want you to stay here. I’m going to do a quick search in each direction and come back to check on you. I won’t leave you alone for very long, I promise. Is that okay?”

 

William nodded.

 

Oliver went to his left as that was the area his team was in when he last spoke to Felicity. He began yelling as he walked. “Hello?! Is there anyone out there? Hello? I’m here to help!!”

 

“Over here! I need help!” a woman said between coughs.

 

Oliver ran toward the voice and found Samantha holding up Thea. “I think she broke her leg.”

 

“I’m fine Ollie, just a sprain I’m sure. We were trying to outrun the blast and I tripped.”

 

“I’m so glad to see you both!” He hugged them both to him.

 

“Oliver, William - we have to find William!” Samantha moved to rise with Thea, panic clearly setting in.

 

“I have William, he’s on the beach. I’ll take you both back to him now. He’s going to be really happy to see you Samantha.”

 

Samantha sighed and let Oliver pick up Thea. He led Samantha right back to the beach. When William saw his mother he ran into her arms. They both held each other tightly as Oliver looked on. How he wished he could hug his mother.

 

“Okay, I’m going to leave you two here with William, I’m going in for the others. Any tips on where I should start to search?”

 

“They were behind us so head east as you were. I’d help but…” Thea gestured to her leg.

 

“Understood. I’ll be back as quickly as I can. Given the size of the explosion, don’t be surprised if rescue crews show up - probably ARGUS.”

 

Thea nodded.

 

*****

 

Curtis, Rene, Dinah and Quentin had managed to take cover in the unflyable plane. But when the bombs went off beneath it, their makeshift structure became their makeshift death trap.

 

Quentin looked to his right Dinah lay next to him, he nudged her, “Dinah, Dinah can you hear me?”

 

“Quentin? Oh my, are you okay?” She pointed to the nasty gash on Quentin’s forehead.

 

“I will be. But I think we need to get out of here. I don’t know how much longer the plane will hold and there might still be more explosives.” Quentin looked over at Rene and Curtis who were on the other side of the divided plane. Both appeared to be unconscious, turns out the others had the right idea running. Or at least he hoped they did.

 

“Hey! Rene! Curtis! Either of you boys awake?” Quentin tried to lean forward but when he did the plane began to creak.

 

“Be careful, Quentin.” Dinah warned.

 

“We are going to have to get to their side Dinah, we all need to get out of here.” He knew basic first aid from his days being a cop but he wasn’t sure that would be enough.

 

Quentin knew they needed to act quickly so once he confirmed they were both okay, he decided they should make the jump from his side of the severed plane to the other.

 

“Okay, Dinah let's jump on three and brace yourself for a fall when we land. It’s not like the plane is structurally sound.”

 

Dinah nodded. “Rene, Curtis we are coming for you!”

 

Quentin and Dinah prepared to jump, he felt their side of the plane shift. “Okay, on the count of three. One, two, three!” It was wasn’t a big crack to jump, truthfully Quentin was more worried about the fall on the other side, but it had to be done.

 

They landed safely and things seemed stable for the moment - but that didn’t last long. There was another small explosion and the plane divided and collapse again. He watched in agony as he saw Rene, Curtis and Dinah fall to the ground, then he heard a groan! A groan was a good thing! It was a noise of an alive person!

 

“Dinah! Is that you? Are Curtis and Rene okay?”

Another groan, Quentin hurried to figure out the safest route down. It would help no one if he got hurt in the process. “Don’t worry guys, I’m on my way to you. Just hold on!”

 

Quentin began to cough due to the smoke. He wasn’t stupid he knew they were all in a very dangerous situation and the sooner they took their leave the better. As the plane was now on a tilt, he was able to slide down carefully past the aircraft seats.

 

As soon as he made it to the ground he rushed to Dinah, Rene and Curtis. One look at Dinah’s face sitting next to Curtis, told him there was little to no hope, he quickly felt for a pulse - there wasn’t one. He moved to Rene, as soon as he touched him, he heard the groan.

 

“Rene! Rene, it’s Quentin, you have to wake up. We need to get out of here. Rene!”

 

“Hold your horses, Hoss! I just need some shut-eye.”

 

“Rene, wake up you were in an explosion we need to leave!”

 

That seemed to wake him up. “Explosion?”

 

“Yes, Chase rigged the island with explosives and they went off. We need to get out of here. Are you hurt?”

 

Rene went to sit up and began to touch around his body, “my head, my ribs….nothing serious. Can you help me up.”

 

Quentin and Dinah pulled Rene up. Rene wobbled a little but got his footing before he noticed Curtis laying on the ground. “Curtis!” Rene bent down to check on his friend.

 

“I’m sorry, Rene. He didn’t make it.” Dinah said sadly.

 

“Are you sure? Maybe he’s just unconscious?”

 

“I felt for a pulse, it’s not there. We have to get going, it’s not safe here.” Quentin wasn’t trying to be insensitive it’s just they had no idea if there would be more explosions.

 

“We can’t just leave him, here?!”

 

“Rene, we have too. He’s too big for us to carry and we have to get to safety. I promise we will come back for him.”

 

“It just feels wrong.”

 

“I know but we need to go! Now!”

 

Rene begrudgingly followed Quentin and Dinah into the smoke.

 

*****

 

Oliver had been walking for a few minutes when he noticed another large plume of smoke rising in the distance, another explosion. Why did this island, always have to be so awful?

 

“Hey! Is there anyone out there! FELICITY! JOHN!! FELICITY!!!!!”

 

“Oliver?”

 

Quentin, Dinah and Rene walked out of the smoke to find Oliver. Quentin immediately embraced him. “Good to see you. So glad you are okay.”

 

“It’s so good to see you. So glad you are all okay. I found Samantha and Thea first, they are okay too. Now I just need to find John, Felicity, Curtis, Malcolm, Slade and Nyssa.”

 

“We were with Curtis, Oliver.” Quentin placed his hand on Oliver’s shoulder. “I’m sorry to say but he didn’t make it. Also, we weren’t there, but Malcolm Merlyn also died, he replaced Thea on a landmine. Finally, doing something good with his last breath.”

 

Oliver looked down and they shared a moment of silence for the dead. “Okay. Have you seen the others? Or what direction they may have gone?”

 

“Well, Samantha took off first determined to find William, Thea followed and Felicity ran to catch up with them, followed by John. I’m not sure what happened with Slade and Nyssa. I think we should head back in that direction,” Quentin pointed northwest, “to find them.”

 

“Rene are you okay?” Oliver asked noticing how Dinah was helping to prop him up.

 

“I’ve been better, not gonna lie.”

 

“Dinah, why don’t you bring Rene back to the shore. Samantha, Thea and William are there. Quentin and I will take it from here. We’ll come back if we need you.”

 

Dinah nodded and began to walk away with Rene, coughing into her arm.

 

“Okay,” Oliver nodded to Quentin and they began walking and shouting looking for survivors. The area was very hot, hotter than normal due to the ongoing fires. The black smoke made it appear like night but Oliver wasn’t sure if it was quite yet.

 

*****

 

Oliver didn’t want to say anything but the longer they searched the more worried he became. What if they were injured? Why hadn’t he taken Chase’s gun away?

 

“Stop it.”

 

“What?”

 

“Stop beating yourself up. I know the way you think Oliver and THIS is not your fault.”

 

“Quentin, I could have…”

 

Quentin interrupted him. “Could have, should have, would have - these are dangerous thoughts. We need to focus on what we can do and that is find our friends. We can focus on things that didn’t happen later.”

 

“JOHN! FELICITY!”

 

“Oliver!”

 

Oliver swung around trying to figure out from which direction the woman’s voice was coming from. “Hello? Where are you?”

 

“I’LL KEEP TALKING - WE NEED YOUR HELP. JOHN IS HURT.”

 

Oliver followed the voice until he found Nyssa leaning over John. “He took a fair bit of shrapnel from the bomb. I managed to stop the bleeding as much as possible but he needs a doctor.”

 

Oliver crouched down. “Hey John, I’m here. We are going to get you some help.”

 

“Oliver! I’m so glad you…” John began to cough. The smoke seemed to be getting thicker if possible.

 

“John, don’t try to talk, Quentin and Nyssa are going to get you out of here. I’m hoping emergency crews will be on the shoreline. There is no way ARGUS didn’t notice an entire island being blown up - at least your wife would.”

 

John smiled at the mention of Lyla.  

 

“Nyssa, can you and Quentin move him?” Oliver turned to John. “Can you stand with help?”

 

John nodded.

 

“John’s injuries are mainly focused on his arm but he’s lost a lot of blood, Quentin I’d be happy for your assistance.”

 

“You may have it.”

 

“Nyssa, one more thing have you seen Felicity? Slade?”

 

“No, but she ran in that direction. John and I were stopped from following her by a blast. Not sure what happened to Slade.”

 

“Okay, I’ll head in that direction.”

 

“Oliver, be careful, man.”  John looked back at Oliver as they set off.

 

*****

 

Oliver was now alone with his thoughts, no Quentin to nag him to stay focused. He really was trying but what if something happened to Felicity? He honestly didn’t think he could live without her.

 

“FELICITY! FELICITY WHERE ARE YOU?? FELICITY!”

 

Oliver tried to take a deep breath and began to cough. He had to sit down and catch his breath. He looked around for an area that was safe when he saw a white coat. He scrambled for the white as he coughed.

 

“FELICITY! Felicity, honey is that you?”

 

When he touched her arm he knew. “Baby, it’s me, Oliver. Felicity, can you hear me?”

 

Oliver moved closer, his fingers trembled as he reached forward to feel for a pulse. When he felt it faintly, he breathed a sigh of relief. “Felicity, you have to wake up. Please wake up, Felicity.”

He quickly checked her over for obvious injuries and after not seeing any, he knew it was safer to move her than leave her behind. They all needed off this island.

 

Oliver swooped Felicity up bridal style and began walking toward the shore. At least, he hoped it was the shore it was so dark in smokey. He just knew he had to continue for her.

 

*****

 

Oliver had been walking for a little while when he thought he caught a whiff of the sea. Thank goodness his memory of the island had not failed him. He needed to get Felicity home.

 

He took one step in front of the other in the dark smoke, when suddenly he was stopped in his tracks.

 

“Did you really think I’d just let you leave here?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happened to the rest of the people on the island and head back to Star City where the impact of the island explosion continue to be felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so so much for the response to this story! I so hope you enjoy this chapter - stuff happens. Again, no beta all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they are the property of Arrow.

_Previously:_

_ Oliver had been walking for a little while when he thought he caught a whiff of the sea. Thank goodness his memory of the island had not failed him. He needed to get Felicity home. _

 

_ He took one step in front of the other in the dark smoke, when suddenly he was stopped in his tracks. _

 

_ “Did you really think I’d just let you leave here?” _

 

 

“Talia al Ghul, I really would have thought you would have gotten out of here. Adrian’s dead, it’s over.”

“It’s not over. You killed my father and that must be avenged. My sister might be weak but I am not.”

Oliver really didn’t know what to do at that moment but placing Felicity on the burning ground was not an option. He was thinking he would have to run when suddenly Talia was on the ground. He heard the thump so he knew he didn’t just disappear into the smoke like that old League trick. He was still in shock when Slade Wilson walked out of the smoke blade in hand.

“You.” Oliver was shocked.

“Well, I do have a debt to your family.”

Oliver decided no comment was best here. “Where did you come from?”

“I went the monastery, nothing but dead bodies up there. Your not-Laurel was one of them. I found her covered by debris, no pulse.”

“Did you see Evelyn?” Slade looked confused. “The young girl we left in the cage.”

“No, but when I passed the cages on the way to the monastery they were empty.”

Oliver began to cough. “We really need to head to the shore. I’m hoping help has arrived by now.” He looked down with Felicity with worry. She had still not woken up.

*****

When Oliver, Slade and Felicity made it to the shoreline help had arrived. An ARGUS medical team seemed to be onsite. He saw them with Thea and John. When Lyla saw Oliver, she left John’s side and rushed to him.

“Oliver! I’m so glad you alright.” She looked down at Felicity.

“She needs a doctor. She’s breathing but has not regained consciousness since I found her.”

“Right this way.” Lyla led Oliver to a medical area where he saw Rene being treated. She motioned and a woman came forward. “Hi, I’m Dr. Dalton.”

“Dr. Dalton this is Oliver Queen and the lady in his arms is Felicity Smoak. Mr. Queen found her after the explosion, she is breathing but has not regained consciousness.”

“Mr. Queen why don’t you bring Ms. Smoak over here and place her on one of our makeshift cots.”

Oliver followed. He lay Felicity where directed but did not leave her side. “If you want you can check on your other friends we can let you know when we have done some tests.”

“No, I’m staying with Felicity,” Oliver said it so firmly no one dared to question him.

Oliver held Felicity’s hand and whispered in her ear as the doctor checked her over. “Your safe now, baby. A doctor is checking you out and we will soon be off the island. It’s okay to wake up now. We have a lot of catching up to do and I’m not leaving your side until we do. I’m here Felicity and everything is going to be alright.”

“Alright, Mr. Queen there is no obvious external injuries. She may have bumped her head but again no obvious signs of that. We will know more once we get her to a hospital. We have a fully equipped hospital plane with us, I think we should load her on there and get her back to Star City as soon as possible.” 

Oliver nodded. He had no idea what to say. The doctor didn’t say it was bad that she had woken but he can’t be a good thing, right?  Felicity had to be alright, she just had to. Oliver had no idea how long he sat there worrying, brooding as Felicity would have called it, until he felt a small hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, are you okay?” Thea looked down at her older brother. 

“It’s Felicity.” He had tears in his eyes.

“I know. But she’s with doctors now. They are doing everything they can. Everyone, including Felicity, is getting the best care. Oliver, you need to see a doctor too.”

“What? No,” he wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Oliver, you will be no good to Felicity if you collapse. I think you scared the doctors, which is why they haven’t approached you. I’m going to send one over. You won’t have to leave Felicity’s side.”

“Okay.” Oliver didn’t like being taken care by doctors. He liked Felicity doing the caring. He’d really missed that this past year. But that was over now, he and Felicity were taking steps. 

Dr. Dalton headed back to Oliver. “Let’s just check you out quickly, then we can load you and Ms. Smoak onto the plane.” Oliver nodded.

*****

They had been on the plane for a few hours when Lyla approached Oliver. “Hey, no change?”

“Not yet.”

“Listen Oliver, we are going to be landing soon. You might want to get changed. We have some extra sweats and t-shirts in the back.”

Oliver looked down at his Green Arrow suit, he’d forgotten he was wearing it. “But…”

“I’ll stay with Felicity, I promise to shout if anything changes. Oliver, go grab a quick shower, change. Then you can stay with her once we land in Star City.”

Oliver looked unsure. He really didn’t want to let go of Felicity’s hand. “GOOO.”

Oliver jumped. Turns out Lyla had a loud voice too. “Okay.” He leaned forward and kissed Felicity forehead. “I’ll be right back.”

Oliver walked away slowly, looking back at Felicity. 

*****

Once they touched down in Star City Felicity, John and Rene were rushed to the hospital.

The doctors ran a battery of tests but had no concrete reason as to why Felicity had yet to regain consciousness. Oliver spent most of his time by her bed, the hospital even provided him with a cot to sleep on. 

On the third day, Thea came back for a visit. 

“Hey, you are looking better. How are the others?”

“Rene is recovering cracked ribs, luckily no internal bleeding. John’s surgery went well, but I think Lyla told you that but there may be some permanent nerve damage, it’s a wait and see thing. So everyone is doing well as can be expected. My ankle was a sprain as I thought so I’ll be off these,” she pointed to the crutches, “in no time.”

“That is all good news. I hope John’s damage isn’t permanent, that would be devastating.”

“Also, Samantha is outside. She’d like to talk to you. I’ll stay here with Felicity.”

“Okay, but call if…”

“I know! I will call if she wakes.”

*****

“Hi, Oliver.”

“Samantha. How’s William?”

“He’s doing well. I little freaked but that’s to be expected. I just really wanted to thank you for saving my son. Our son. I don’t know what I would have done if we’d lost him.”

“I’m so sorry, he was in that situation, Samantha. I really thought sending you away would keep you safe. I would never have done it otherwise.”

“I know. I agreed to that plan remember. But in the end, you did keep him safe and I’ll always remember that and he will too.”

“Thanks.”

“Oliver, he’d like to see you. I’ve kind of held him off because…but he’d like to.”

“Of course, I want to see him. This might not be the time but Samantha, I’d really like William to be in my life. Especially, now that he knows.”

“I agree. William needs a father who loves him and I have no doubt that is you. In fact, William and I are thinking of moving back to Star City. That way he could spend time with you and my parents. We have been away too long.”

“Samantha, that, that would be wonderful.” Oliver couldn’t describe how grateful he was. Honestly, when he took a moment to think about it, he worried Samantha would never let him see William again. He was so glad he was wrong.

“Okay, I’ll bring William by here around four. Maybe I can spell you with Felicity and you guys can grab a snack or something.”

“Sounds great. Thank you so much, Samantha. I really do love William.”

“I know you do, Oliver. You gave him up for his protection. I can’t imagine how hard that must have been. I’ll see you later. I hope Felicity wakes up soon.”

“Me too.”

Oliver smiled for the first time since the explosion. His son, his son was moving to Star City!

*****

They had been back in Star City for about two weeks when John came to visit Felicity. “Hey, I would have been here sooner but they wouldn’t let me up.”

“It’s nice to see you. I was worried. I’m sure Felicity would have been as well.”

“Still no change?” John took a seat in the other visitor’s chair and looked at Felicity.

“I find she has a little more colour but I seem to be the only one seeing that.”

“I’ll be getting out the hospital soon. Can’t lie, I’m looking forward to it. I’ve been talking to the others. There are some things I should fill you in on.”

“Okay.”

“First, we are hoping to hold a funeral for Curtis on Friday, we hope you can come. Rene and Dinah were also pretty shaken by what happened on the island. They have decided to the leave the team. Rene wants to focus on getting custody of his daughter and then move closer to his parents and Dinah, she’s decided to recommit herself to the police force, fully. I guess events like these make you reevaluate your life.”

“They sure do. I’m sorry to see Rene and Dinah go but I understand their decision. What time is the funeral?”

“10 o’clock at St. Mike’s.”

“I’ll be there. How are you doing?”

“I’m okay. I’m not leaving the team if that’s what you are asking. My arm hasn’t fully healed yet, but it will. So I’m not field ready but I’ll get there.”

Oliver nodded. 

There was a knock on the door and Thea walked in. “I’m not interrupting anything am I?”

“No, John was just telling me about Curtis’ funeral and how he’s getting out of the hospital soon.” He couldn’t help but look forlornly at Felicity who was still asleep. Sleeping was how he liked to think of it. 

“I should get out of here and let you guys talk. I’ll stop by later. Now that I’m mobile, I need some Felicity time too.” John nodded at Oliver and Thea.

Thea took the seat that John vacated. “There are some things we need to talk about. I’m happy to hold things down at City Hall for a while but we need to give an approximate date when you will be back. Also, I hate to bring this up but there seems to some new criminal activity in town and without the Green Arrow…”

“I know. I just don’t want to leave her.”

“Oliver, we all understand. Maybe we can start helping you with that. I called Donna.”

“Thea!”

“I know, she told me you told her not to come and that you would update her. But she’s worried. She’s her mother and she’s on her way. Oliver, this will give you a break and Felicity will have someone she loves by her side when you can’t be.”

“Thea, that was not your decision to make.”

“Maybe not but I made it. Oliver, you look terrible and the city needs you. Do you think this is what Felicity would want? Really?”

Oliver looked away. He knew Felicity would never want him to let down the city on her account. Felicity cared just as much about their city as he did. 

“Okay, I’ll come back to work once Donna is here for Felicity. As for Team Arrow as far as I know it’s just John, Felicity and I now and neither of them are in a position to help.”

“John may not be field ready but he can fill in for Felicity, doing the bare minimal. I can help and I called Roy.”

“Roy Harper?”

“Yes, we have been talking for a while and after everything with the island...he wanted to see me…”

“Thea, that’s great. I’m really happy for you.” He glanced at Felicity again.

“Ollie, she’s going to wake up you know.”

“I know. She’s the strongest person I know but I just wish she would wake up now. We wasted so much time. There is so much I need to tell her, I just need her in my life.”

“I know and she’ll wake up soon. She just has to.”

Thea gave her brother a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fall out from the island explosions continues and Donna Smoak arrives in Star City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all your lovely comments and kudos! I'm so glad people are enjoying this story!  
> A very special thanks to my friend Carol @tdgal1 for being my beta - she has helped so so much!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Arrow

“Where is Oliver? Where is my baby girl?”

 

Oliver cringed as he heard the voice echo in the hospital hallway. Donna Smoak had arrived and he knew this was not going to go well. When Felicity was admitted to the hospital in Star City, Donna was the first person he called. He was out of his mind with worry and convinced she would wake up shortly, so when Donna asked to speak with her daughter, Oliver told her she was sleeping. Really, at that point he couldn’t bring himself to think of it any other way, Felicity was asleep and would wake up soon. Donna wanted to come but Oliver insisted she talk to Felicity first.

 

When Donna called last week, Oliver had told her Felicity was still in the hospital getting the best care possible. Every time Donna mentioned coming, Oliver would insist it wasn’t necessary. So when Thea told him she’d called Donna he knew she was going to rightfully angry. Oliver stood up to get the punishment he justly deserved.

 

Thea opened the door leading Donna inside. Donna made a beeline, rushing to her daughter’s bedside. “Oh Felicity, oh my baby.” She stroked her daughters face.

 

Oliver looked on feeling even more guilty for having kept her away. It a took a couple of minutes but finally, Donna’s eyes landed on him.

 

“Donna, I’m…”

 

“Don’t Donna me. You lied to me.” Hands on her hips, Donna shook her head.

 

“Yes.” Oliver looked down in shame.

 

He heard the click of Donna’s heels on the linoleum floor as she approached him. “Why, did you do that honey? Did you think she going to wake-up?”

 

Oliver nodded, too overcome with emotion to speak.

 

“Come here, sweetheart. I called the doctor last week. I sensed I wasn’t getting the whole truth from you.”

 

Donna pulled him in for a hug. For a tiny woman, she had an amazing grip. He felt secure in her arms and began to cry.

 

“Oh, Oliver.” Donna rubbed his back.

 

With his mother gone, Donna was the closest thing he had to a mother. After a moment, he managed to pull himself together, pulled back and walked Donna to the chairs in the room. “You aren’t mad at me? I thought you would be livid.”

 

“Oh, I was mad. I was spitting bullets but then I thought of you. You, Oliver love my daughter so much, this has to be killing you too. So, maybe you didn’t make the best decision but Felicity needs us both now.”

 

“I’m sorry, Donna. I really believed she was going to wake up.” Oliver’s fingers moved together as his eyes scanned the hospital room. Did he still believe she was going to wake up?

 

“She is going to wake up. Don’t you start doubting our girl now. She is going to pull through this.” The certainty in Donna’s voice gives him the hope that had been fading.

 

“Donna, I’m just so…” Oliver rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair. “I sit here and I’m so lost, I really need her, she’s my everything…”

 

Donna pulled him in for another hug. “And you’re her everything and she’s going to need you when she wakes up. I need you to do something for me.”

 

Oliver looked at her expectantly.

 

“I need you to go home.” Those simple words cut a hole in Oliver’s heart.

 

“No. Felicity needs me. I need to be here when she wakes up. I have a system, a bed, Thea is bringing me clothes.” His fingers gripped the bedrail.  His stomach clenched bile rising to his throat. He can’t, won’t leave Felicity.

 

“We need to create a new system now. I’m here to help.” That strength, that determination is surely a Smoak woman trait.

 

“But…”

 

“No, buts. I want you to go home and take a shower and rest. I’ll stay here tonight. I’ll text you with updates. Tomorrow you can go back to work and then come here in the evening. I’ll do days and you will do night shifts. How does that sound?” Oliver’s head dropped and his body sank into the relief.  So much like Felicity, Oliver won’t refuse her help.

 

“Sounds like I don’t have much of a choice.”

 

“You don’t.” She gave him a smile.

 

“But what if she…”

 

“When she wakes, I’ll contact you immediately. Okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

*****

 

Donna’s imposed routine began with Oliver getting a full night’s sleep. He woke up feeling better not realizing how tired he had been.

 

He texted Donna for an update.

 

**Oliver: Good Morning. How is our girl?**

**Donna: Slept through the night, continues to sleep**

**Donna: No change**

**Oliver: I’ll be by later**

**Donna: I’ll let  you know the moment anything changes**

 

He missed Felicity, but Donna was right that he needed to get back to work. It was a dreary rainy day as he set off from Felicity’s loft to face the day. He wanted to stay there to be closer to her.

 

As soon as he set foot off the elevator at City Hall he was greeted by Quentin and Thea.

 

“Quentin,” he pulled him in for a hug. “So, good to see you. I hope you are feeling alright. I never checked in with you once we got back.”

 

“Good to see you too, Mr. Mayor. I’m doing just fine, no need to worry about me. You know all our thoughts are with Felicity.”

 

“Thank you, Quentin. That means a lot.”

 

Oliver turned to Thea who was tapping a folder in her hand. He rose an eyebrow in response.

 

“Mr. Mayor I have scheduled meetings today with Councillors who want to meet with you about their concerns. Concerns that include increased violence in the streets of Star City. Some are a little worried  that the Green Arrow has left Star City.”

 

“Okay, I’ll head to my office and begin the meetings. Both of you, feel free to join.”

 

“I’ll be in shortly,” Thea nodded to her brother. Quentin followed.

 

*****

 

It was a long morning of trying to appease upset Councillors. Star City needed its Mayor and it appears he returned not a minute too soon.

 

As the last Councillor walked out he looked at Quentin and Thea. “Who’s next?”

 

“That would be me.”

 

Oliver looked up to see John Diggle walking into his office with bags of Big Belly Burger in hand.

 

“John! It is so good to see you!” He came around his desk to give his friend a hug.

 

“Good to see you too, Oliver. I wish I could say this was a social call.”

 

“What?”

 

John gestured to Oliver to sit and he took a seat across from Oliver's desk “Oliver, we need the team back together. Things on the streets aren’t good. Lyla says ARGUS has been trying to help out but they have their hands full with bigger problems. We need to get back to work. The city needs us. They need Team Arrow.”

 

“Yes, Thea mentioned she called Roy. Now that Donna is here I can help out but can we start tomorrow? I really need to see Felicity tonight.”

 

“Since Roy doesn’t arrive until tomorrow, Digg and I can do some recon tonight and take a look into what is going on.” Thea looked at Oliver for approval.

 

“No going into the field without me, Speedy. Just some quick scans using Felicity’s saved searches.” As Oliver said Felicity’s name it felt like a punch in the gut. He must have looked down because the next thing he felt was John’s hand on his shoulder.

 

“Oliver, we are all pulling for Felicity. She’s going to wake up soon. I just know it.” Digg said it with such authority that Oliver almost believed him.

 

Oliver turned to Thea as he finished chewing the last of his burger. He pointed at her and swallowed. “When’s my next meeting?”

 

“Not until three, I thought you might need a little breather.”

 

“I do, I’m going for a walk,” He turned to John, “want to join me?”

 

“Sure, it stopped raining.” He stood up to walk out with John.

 

“I’ll text you at two-thirty to make sure you are leaving the hospital.” Thea chimed in.

 

“I never said…” Oliver trailed off, seeing no reason to lie.

 

“I know you, big brother. Say hi to Donna for me.”

 

Oliver nodded as he and Digg left.

 

*****

 

Oliver opened the door to Felicity’s room and looked at the love of his life still sleeping soundly in the bed.

 

“You’re early,” Donna walked toward him and pulled him in for a hug.

 

“I missed her, you know?” The ache in his heart closed just a little being at Felicity’s side.

 

“I know.”

 

“Mr. Diggle, it’s nice to see you again.”

 

“Ms. Smoak. I told you to call me John.”

 

“John,” Donna gave him her best smile. “I’m so glad my daughter has friends like you. Please call me Donna.”

 

Oliver walked over and pulled a chair closer to Felicity’s bed. He stroked her hair and her face and took her hand in his. “Hey, I’m missing you. I know you are sleeping so your body can heal but I sure wish you would hurry up and come back to us. Your Mom is here. I know you hate it when I invite her without asking you but this time it was Thea’s fault. But I’m really glad she is here. She can’t wait for you to wake up too. Felicity, I love you. I’ve never stopped.” Oliver leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead.

 

Oliver heard John ask Donna, “no change?”

 

“No,” she shook her head. Then she turned to Oliver. “I almost forgot, the doctor came by earlier wanting to talk to you. I told her you would be by this evening unless you want to talk to her now.

 

“I’ll go find her and see if she’ll come back here. I’m Felicity’s power of attorney but I value both of your opinions concerning any decisions that must be made..” Oliver reluctantly let go of Felicity’s hand and headed out into the hallway. He walked to the nurse’s station where they agreed to let Dr. Smythe know he was here.

 

Oliver walked back to Felicity’s room. “One of the nurses let Dr. Smythe I’m here. We should know soon if she has time to see us.”

 

A short while later Dr. Smythe walked in the room. Every time Oliver saw Felicity’s doctor he was surprised by how young she looked but he moved past it because he knew Felicity was getting the best care.

 

“Mayor Queen, I was wondering if I could talk to you about Felicity.”

 

“You can feel free to say what you have to say in front of her mother and our good friend John Diggle.”

 

“Okay...this isn’t easy to say but we think you should start considering a long-term care facility for Felicity.  I brought some pamphlets of places I would recommend. Other than her coma, Felicity is great shape. She does not need to remain in the hospital.”

 

Oliver stood up and Dr. Smythe misunderstood and leaned her hand out with the pamphlets. “Are you kicking Felicity out?” He tried hard to keep the grr out of his voice but was failing.

 

“No, of course not. I’m just saying that she doesn’t need to remain here in this costly hospital room. A long-term care…”

 

“Felicity is staying here.” Oliver could not believe the doctor was giving up hope. Felicity was going to wake up. She was not leaving the hospital. Oliver sat next to Felicity’s bed, took her hand in his and brought it up to kiss it.

 

“Dr. Smythe, as you know, Oliver has final say but I’ll take the pamphlets in case we want to consult them later. Thank you for your time.”  Donna reached out her hand with a small smile.

 

The room was silent after Dr. Smythe walked out so they all heard Oliver phone vibrating in his pocket.

 

“Are you going to check that?” Donna asked coming forward to stand next to him.

 

“It’s Thea. I need to go back to work. She’s not going anywhere, Donna.”

 

“I know. I’ll be right here and until you get back.”

 

“Okay.” Leaning down to kiss Felicity’s forehead, he smiled at Donna. “I’ll be back soon.”

 

*****

 

They returned from the island over a month ago. Oliver found each day without Felicity harder and harder. Truthfully, he was just going through the motions. The only bright spot was the time he got to spend with William. He really did enjoy getting to know his son.

 

Things at City Hall were going as well as possible. His night job was frustrating. They knew there was a new big bad in town, but had no idea who. Beating the streets without Felicity in his ear just felt wrong.

 

Oliver was in yet another tedious budget meeting when his phone buzzed.

 

**Donna: SHE’S AWAKE!**

 

Oliver knocked over his coffee in the rush to stand up. “I’m sorry, I have to go. We will have to reschedule. Family emergency...Felicity is awake!”

 

******

 

“Oh baby, I’m so glad you are awake. I know Oliver is going to be over the moon. He’s been by your side every moment.”

 

“Oliver?” Felicity felt groggy and she desperately needed water. She looked to her mother, “water?”

 

“Yes, I’ll get you some.” After pouring water into a glass, Donna handed it to Felicity.

 

“Felicity, I’m Dr. Smythe so glad to finally meet you.” The doctor, arriving in the room, informed her patient.

 

Felicity nodded and sipped her water.

 

“Felicity, I’m going to ask you some questions, if that’s okay, as I check you over.”

 

Felicity nodded.

 

“What is the last thing you remember?”

 

“We were on the island and there were explosives...oh my, did the explosives go off?”

 

“Yes, they did.”

 

“Is everyone okay?”

 

“We will fill you on the details later, hun”

 

The doctor went on to ask more questions to confirm Felicity’s mental stability and she appeared to be in perfect health.

 

“I just feel tired. Does that make any sense?”

 

“Yes it does,” Dr. Smythe reassured her.

 

At that moment, Oliver rushed into the room. “I’m here. Felicity, I’m here.” He was out of breath from jogging up the stairs, too impatient to wait for the elevator.

 

“Who are you?” Felicity thought he looked familiar but couldn’t place him. She really needed to go back to sleep.

 

Donna walked over to Felicity, “honey, it’s Oliver.”

 

“Oliver? Who’s Oliver?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver must deal with the consequences of Felicity not remembering him. We find out what else Felicity doesn't remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so so much for all your lovely comments and kudos on this story! Hugs! I really hope you enjoy this update!
> 
> Thanks so so much to Carol @tdgal1 for being my beta and Yoda for this story - I am so grateful.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Arrow.

_ Previous: _

_ At that moment, Oliver rushed into the room. “I’m here. Felicity, I’m here.” He was out of breath from jogging up the stairs, too impatient to wait for the elevator. _

 

_ “Who are you?” Felicity thought he looked familiar but couldn’t place him. She really needed to go back to sleep. _

 

_ Donna walked over to Felicity, “honey, it’s Oliver.” _

 

_ “Oliver? Who’s Oliver?” _

  
  
  


Oliver rushed forward handing Felicity her glasses. “Honey, it’s me. It’s Oliver. I’ve been so worried about you. I’m so very glad you are okay.” He leaned in to give her a hug, but Felicity pulled back. He felt like he’d been physically burned.

 

Who was this man? Her mother seemed to know him, the doctor knew him, he was very attractive but she didn’t know him. She felt her heartbeat picking up. Felicity really just wanted to be alone. “I’m sorry. Maybe, I need to sleep some more.” She really didn’t want to hurt his feelings. “The doctor said it was okay that I was tired. Can I have the room to sleep?”

 

“Of course, honey. You rest. We will just step out for a bit. We will be back soon.” Donna took the glasses from her daughter’s hand putting them on the table.

 

“Let’s give Felicity some privacy to sleep.” Dr. Smythe motioned for Donna and Oliver to follow her outside.

 

Oliver just stood there in shock. He felt like he was going to be ill. Felicity didn’t know him. Felicity forgot him. How? What? He felt Donna’s hand on his back. 

 

“Come on, Oliver, I’ll buy you a coffee.”

 

“But…” Oliver looked at Felicity who had turned onto her side. It was like she didn’t want to see him. 

 

*****

 

Oliver walked out of Felicity’s room with Donna and met Dr. Smythe in the hallway. “What is wrong with her?” Oliver practically growled.

 

“Why don’t you follow me down the hall. There is a privacy room where we can talk.” Dr. Smythe began walking before waiting for an answer. Oliver heard the click of shoes, again he was reminded of Felicity.

 

Everything reminded him of Felicity yet Felicity had forgotten him. Oliver felt like his world was imploding in on him. There was no world without Felicity. What was he going to do? He just stood in the hallway unable to move.

 

“Oliver, honey, we have to follow the doctor. She might know how to help Felicity. I can’t imagine what you are feeling right now. But trust me, somewhere deep down Felicity still knows you, we just have to get through to that part. Come on,” Donna took Oliver’s hand and began tugging him toward the room where Dr. Smythe had gone. 

 

*****

 

The door closed soundly behind them, silence enveloped the room, which seemed so odd after being in the noisy hospital hallway. Oliver thought for a moment that his ears were ringing. But really, he just felt like he was having an out of body experience.

 

“Let’s start with the good news.” Dr. Smythe smiled showing positivity. “Felicity is perfectly healthy, she will need some physio as she has been asleep for so long but the daily exercises you both have been doing should help when she begins walking again.”

 

Exercises, yes, he’d done them twice a day. He knew how important walking was to Felicity, as she had once lost the ability to do so. He’d shown Donna how to do them so they would be kept up when he went back to work. He was glad to hear they would help.

 

“Oliver? Oliver, are you listening?” Donna placed a hand on his arm.

 

“Sorry, no. The exercises will help?”

 

“Yes, physically Felicity appears to be doing well and she remembers right up to the explosion so that is a good sign.”

 

“SHE DOESN’T remember me.” Oliver’s voice started as a shout then faded. 

 

“Oliver, it appears she has some form of amnesia. I need to ask you a few questions.”

 

“Can you fix her? How long does this last?” Oliver’s anxious finger rubbing matched his terrified tone.

 

“It’s impossible to know how long it might last. There is a lot about the brain we do not understand. Oliver, were you with Felicity when the explosions occurred?”

 

“No,” Oliver shook his head in defeat. He should have been there. Maybe if he had been…

 

“Do you know if anyone was with her?”

 

“John Diggle was probably closest.”

 

“Let’s see if she remembers him, right now we know she remembers her mother, we need to assess what she can and cannot remember.” 

 

Oliver could hear the soothing tone of the doctor’s voice but right now, he could not be soothed. Oliver put his face in his hands and then ran his hands through his too long hair. He was going to cut it but he knew Felicity preferred it long. 

 

“Oliver, maybe you could ask John to come by this evening?”

 

“Of course, I’ll text him now.”

 

**Oliver: Felicity is awake - but she’s having some trouble remembering**

**Oliver: Can you come by this evening?**

**John: AWAKE? That’s great, man**

**John: Sure I’ll come by**

**John: You must be so happy**

**Oliver: She doesn’t know me**

 

It killed Oliver to type out that last sentence. Tears formed in his eyes. He felt Donna’s hand on his arm and noticed Dr. Smythe had left the room. “I’m sorry, Donna, I stopped listening again.”

 

Donna pulled him for a hug and rubbed his back. “It’s okay, Oliver, I was listening for both of us.  It’s just going to take time. Remember it’s not all bad. Our girl is awake and pretty much healthy. This is good, right?”

 

Oliver nodded. As he felt his phone buzz in hand. He looked down at the screen.

 

**John: On my way. Hang Tight**

 

“That’s John, he’s coming now.”

 

“That’s good. Do you mind if I go back to Felicity’s room?”

 

“Of course not. I’ll bring John there when he arrives.”

 

Donna nodded, she looked back at him as she left, he could see the pity in her eyes.

 

*****

 

Felicity lay in the hospital bed trying to sleep. She felt so exhausted and confused. Part of her just wanted to sleep so it would all go away, the other part of her needed to know what happened to her friends. She noticed her mother was pretty vague when she asked. Not a good sign.

 

She listened to her hospital door open and close softly. She then heard her mother’s attempt to walk softly in heels on the hard floor. Felicity turned to face her mother.

 

“Sorry hun, I didn’t mean to wake you. I just wanted to come check on you.”

 

“What happened, mom?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I’m so confused. It feels like there is this big wall and there is information on the other side. I know I was on an island, that a man named Adrian Chase put me there and I know he rigged explosives which clearly went off. What happened? Where are my friends? How long have I been asleep?”

 

“Oh honey, you have been asleep for a little over a month. We were all so worried. I’m sorry I don’t know most of the answers you need but a friend of yours, John Diggle, is on his way. Do you remember him?” Donna asked carefully.

 

Felicity wasn’t an idiot, she knew she was being handled with kid gloves. She clearly wasn’t going to sleep, she leaned over and turned on the bedside lamp, bringing herself into a sitting position.  Donna handed Felicity her glasses.

 

“Good, John will know everything.”

 

“So, you do remember him?”

 

“I remember everything, well almost everything.” Felicity knew that forgetting Oliver seemed to be a big deal. She had to admit she was worried what else she had forgotten. “Mom, who is Oliver? Is he my boyfriend? Husband?”

 

“Right now he’s your very good friend. You two have a very complicated relationship. I’m sure it will come back to you soon.” Donna brushed her daughter’s hair back from her face and smiled at her encouragingly.  

 

She really just wanted to sleep in her own bed. “Mom, the doctor seemed to think I was doing well. When can I get out of here?”

 

“I think we have to see how you do with the walking. Oliver and I did daily exercises for your legs, they were supposed to help your muscles when you woke up.”

 

“Oliver did exercises on my legs?” Who was this man? Why couldn’t she remember him?

 

“Look who’s awake!” John Diggle walked through the door with Oliver following closely behind.  John leaned down to give Felicity a hug. 

 

“John, you always give the best hugs.  It’s so good to see you. I’m glad you are okay. Maybe you can fill me in on things.”

 

Oliver was aghast, she remembered John, she remembered Donna - but she didn’t remember him. It didn’t matter, he was still going to be there for her in any way he could. 

 

“I will do my best.” Diggle smiled and took a seat next to Felicity’s bed.

 

“I honestly, can’t believe you beat Curtis here. He’s such a worrier, I thought he would be my first visitor.” Felicity chuckled.

 

The room went very quiet, suddenly you could clearly hear the people in the hospital corridor. “What is it? Is Curtis okay? John TELL ME.”

 

“Felicity, I’m so so sorry. Curtis didn’t make it.”

 

“Didn’t make it…” Felicity could feel her eyes welling with tears, right before the big drops started falling down her cheeks. 

 

John reached out and took her hands in his. “He was with Rene, Dinah and Quentin, they said he died instantly. At least there was no pain. We had a funeral for him a feel weeks ago, everyone came, even Paul.”

 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there,” Felicity said quietly.

 

“When you are better, I’ll take you to the grave so you can say goodbye there.” John squeezed her hands, she noticed it was tighter with one. Felicity looked at him with a raised eyebrow, “and you? What happened to you?”

 

“I have extensive nerve damage in my arm leading down to my hand, they think it might be degenerative. We are still doing tests. I had an operation. In fact, I just got out of the hospital myself recently. So sorry, I couldn’t be by your bedside but at least Oliver was.”

 

Felicity nodded and kept her head down, she really didn’t want to make eye contact with Oliver. He looked at her like someone who kicked his puppy, she really wasn’t trying to hurt him. She was sure he as a really nice man. “I’m sorry you were hurt, John. What about the others?”

 

“Rene hurt his ribs but he is recovering, Thea is okay now but she sprained her ankle, Dinah, Quentin and Samantha are okay.”

 

“Good, good.” Felicity nodded. “Given all the explosions, I guess we are pretty lucky.”

 

“Hun, I’m going to run down and get some coffee while your friends are here. I’ll be right back.” Donna grabbed her purse and headed out of the room.

 

Oliver had been standing by the window as John and Felicity talked. He so wanted to go to her when John told her about Curtis but he knew it wouldn’t be welcomed. He wasn’t even sure if he should be standing here now. The good news was Felicity seemed to remember everything.

 

As the door closed behind Donna, Oliver heard John saying “About the team.”

 

“The team?” Felicity looked puzzled.

 

John leaned forward. “Felicity, do you remember Team Arrow?”

 

Felicity shook her head. So there was more than Oliver she was forgetting. This did not make her feel better. “What is Team Arrow?”

 

“I do not call us that.” Oliver’s voice was hoarse. He walked closer to Felicity’s bed. “You don’t need to worry about it if you don’t remember.”

 

“Part of me feels like I remember everything, then there is another part where there is a wall and I know there is information there but I can’t reach it. Maybe that’s where you are,” she looked pleadingly at Oliver, “and Team Arrow.”

 

“Dr. Smythe said she would check back soon. If she agrees and you are amenable, maybe I could fill you in on some missing pieces.” Oliver tried to keep the hope out of his voice, he didn’t want to pressure her. She already seemed a little skittish, he suspected that’s why she was suddenly tired earlier.

 

“I think I’d like that. Thank you, Oliver.” Clearly, everyone trusted him. She definitely felt drawn toward him. Felicity was going to trust her gut and trust Oliver Queen. As though her gut knew she was thinking of it, it let out a loud growl. “Sorry!” She looked at John and Oliver.

 

“Why don’t I go find Dr. Smythe now. Let’s see if we can get you off the IV and get you some real food.”

 

“Big Belly Burger?” Felicity asked hopefully.

 

Oliver smiled for the first time in a very long time. “Let’s work our way up to that.”

 

Felicity smiled back at him. “It’s important to have goals.”

 

“Okay, now that you two seem a little more comfortable with one another, I’m going to head out. Lyla is cooking supper for us. I’ll drop by tomorrow, Felicity.” Before heading out the door, John gave Felicity a hug.

 

Oliver began walking toward the door. “I’ll walk out with you, John.”

 

*****

 

They had walked down the corridor a bit when John stopped. He turned to Oliver. “I know you are hurting. Big time. But she’s still our Felicity and even if she doesn’t remember you right now, she seems to like you.”

 

“You think?” Oliver shuffled his feet.

 

“I know. That woman has never been able to resist the Oliver Queen smile. Even when she has amnesia apparently.”

 

Oliver blushed as John walked away laughing. 

 

*****

 

Felicity sat in her room alone, she had no phone or tablet, she felt very disconnected. She felt she had no choice but to turn on the TV.

 

She turned it on right in time for the evening news. “Mayor Queen apparently left a meeting rather abruptly this afternoon, as we know he only recently returned to work after spending weeks by his former fiance Felicity Smoak’s side. One can only hope it is good news as the city desperately needs its Mayor back.”

 

Mayor Oliver Queen? Former fiancee?! Why did no one mention that? She was going to marry Oliver Queen and now she couldn’t remember him. She needed to talk to Curtis...then it hit her again. Curtis was dead. She began to cry. She knew she was lucky to be alive but why? Why couldn’t she remember?

 

She heard her mother’s tell-tale click of heels in the hospital hallway. She quickly wiped away her tears. 

 

Donna walked in with a smile on her face. “Oh baby, you are all alone! And crying! Oh no, did something happen?”

 

For a quick second, Felicity thought about lying, then decided against. “Oliver was my fiance? He’s the Mayor?”

 

“Oh honey,” Donna rushed over to give her daughter a hug and rub on the back. “It’s going to be okay. I promise. Where is Oliver?”

 

“He went to get Dr. Smythe. I’m hungry.”

 

“That’s a good sign. I promise we aren’t trying to keep things from you.”

 

“Did you know about Curtis?” The tears began to flow again.

 

“Yes, but I wanted John to tell you as he knew more. Oliver had only told me he had passed. I’m so sorry for your loss.”

 

“Thanks.” Felicity wiped the tears from her face. “I think I just need some real food.”

 

“The words every doctor longs to hear.” Dr. Smythe walks in carrying her tablet. “I just ordered a tray be sent to your room. We are going to start you off slow, with some soup, tea, jello.”

 

Felicity grimaced. “But I’m hungry.”

 

“I know. We will keep you hooked up to the IV for now but we will take out the catheter, although you will need some help getting to the bathroom. When you arrived your chip was tested, it appears to be working. The exercises that were done while you were in a coma helped but they aren’t miracle working. I’ll reassess you in the morning, maybe then we can move you up to some solids. I’ll send a nurse in shortly to take out your catheter.”

 

“That all sounds good. I can feel my legs so I don’t think there will be a chip problem. Doctor, I was wondering...wondering about my memory. Do you think this is temporary?” Felicity’s eyes welled up again.

 

“I’m sorry, Felicity, I can’t say for certain.”

 

Distressed at seeing Felicity upset and being unable to help, Oliver jumped in. “Will it help if I tell Felicity about things she can’t remember? Maybe jog her memory?”

 

“I don’t know if it will help but it won’t hurt. Felicity may wake up tomorrow and have her memory back or may never come back. We did tests when she arrived, there didn't appear to be any brain injury.  We can run them again now that she is awake. Felicity, the last time we talked you seemed to remember most things except Oliver, is this still the case?”

 

“Yes, it seems to be Oliver or Oliver-related.” She gave Oliver an apologetic look.

 

Dr. Smythe made a note in her tablet then looked back up. “Felicity, I also think you should talk to a therapist. At this point, we don’t know what is causing the memory loss, maybe it’s psychological. Would you be up for that?”

 

“Of course! I’m up for anything that helps me get my memory back. When can I start the therapy?” Felicity sat up in bed and straightened her glasses.

 

“I will try to get someone to come by tomorrow. I’m going to go now but I’ll send a nurse right in, they can help you to the bathroom if needed. I don’t want you getting up on your own.” Dr. Smythe suddenly looked much older and sterner. 

 

“Understood. I don’t particularly want to fall down either.” Felicity responded as the good student she was.

 

*****

 

After the nurse arrived, Oliver and Donna left the room to wait outside Felicity’s room.

 

Donna turned to Oliver, “if it’s okay with you, I’m going to go grab a bite to eat.”

 

“Of course, are you staying here tonight?” Oliver asked sadly knowing that he wouldn’t be.

 

“No, I’ll stay until she’s asleep, then head back to the loft. It will be nice to sleep in a bed.” Donna said wistfully.

 

The nurse came out of Felicity’s room and told Donna and Oliver they could return.

 

“I’ll head in and let Felicity know you went to eat.”

 

“Thanks so much, Oliver. Also, just because she doesn’t remember you doesn’t mean she doesn’t like you.” Donna winked and walked away.

 

Oliver just shook his head.

 

*****

 

When Oliver walked back in the room, Felicity was sitting on the edge of her mattress.

 

“Felicity!” Oliver rushed forward. “You told the doctor you wouldn’t try walking alone.”

 

“And I don’t plan to. I thought you could help me. You look much stronger than the nurse, figured if I fell…” She tried to hide her worry but she really couldn’t. She needed to stand up to know she could.

 

“I would never let you fall,” Oliver said with complete certainty. 

 

“Well, that is good to hear.” She smiled at him and his big muscles. He was very well toned for a Mayor, must have something to do with this Team Arrow thing, she mused. 

 

Oliver smiled back but stayed where he was.

 

“If you are going to help, I’m going to need you to come over here.” Felicity teased.

 

“Oh yeah,” Oliver hurried to her side.

 

“And no sneaking a peek at my sexy opening in the hospital gown,” she winked.

 

Felicity may not know him but she certainly was Felicity, he was so so happy to have her back. His eyes welled up with tears as he helped her up.

 

“I’m standing!! Squee!” She turned to look at her support and saw the tears in his eyes. “I’m so sorry, did I say something wrong? I don’t remember. Oliver, I didn’t mean…”

 

The panic was all over Felicity’s face. “Hush,” he touched her cheek with his hand. He had so missed touching her. Touch had always been a big part of their relationship. “It’s okay, I’m just really happy you are awake.”

 

“I’m really happy I’m awake too. And Oliver?” She practically beamed as they began to walk around the room together.

 

Oliver looked at her strutting proud as a peacock. “Yeah?”

 

“I’m going to remember it all. Don’t worry.” She smiled in such a way that left no doubt.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gets out of the hospital and begins therapy. Felicity and Oliver talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so so much to all who read, commented and gave kudos so far - I so appreciate! I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Thank you to my amazing beta Carol! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Arrow.

Felicity was free! Finally released from the hospital, she was back in her loft on the condition that she take it easy, see a physiotherapist and her therapist. She was to contact Dr. Smythe directly if there were any changes.

 

She was expecting a visit from her new ARGUS therapist that afternoon, who, apparently, did home visits. She felt rather posh.

 

She, Digg, and Oliver thought it was best that she have an ARGUS therapist in case she remembered “Team Arrow” stuff or anything else that might be an issue. She continued to call it “Team Arrow” because it always made Oliver huff, which she thought was cute. 

 

Oliver had insisted on driving she and Donna home from the hospital. He made sure they were settled then picked up his bag to go.

 

“Where are you going? Am I kicking you out of your home? I didn’t mean to kick you out of your home?” Felicity had this constant anxiety since losing her memory that she was accidentally hurting someone, usually Oliver. And she REALLY didn’t want to do that.

 

“Hey,” Oliver came up touching her shoulder. He was so glad she was fine with him touching her now. “You are not kicking me out. I don’t live here anymore. I was just staying here while you were sick. Now I’m going back to my place.”

 

“So, you are sure I’m not kicking you out?” Felicity tried to figure out if he was just saying that so he didn’t to make her feel bad. She really did feel like Oliver and her mother were being extra careful not to hurt her feelings. 

 

“You are not kicking me out. In fact, I’m sorry to have imposed without asking permission. I was sleeping in our bed, YOUR bed. Sorry, old habit.” Oliver shrugged sheepishly, looked down at his feet. 

 

“It’s okay. I can’t remember anything - remember?” She joked. “Fresh start for us both.”

 

Oliver smiled. “I’m going to head out, the ARGUS therapist will come to you, remember?” He smiled, trying to carry on her joke. “They should be here today at three. You have their card if you need to reschedule, right?”

 

“Oliver, are you sure you can’t come for the session? You might be helpful.” Felicity knew she was coming to rely on Oliver a bit too much but he was so kind, she just felt drawn. She might not remember being with him but she could understand how it may have happened.

 

“I have to work, but I’ll swing by later. Maybe make supper?” If there was one thing Oliver knew about the Smoak women, it was cooking was not their strength.

 

“You don’t need to do that.” Felicity smiled. But she really wanted him, she wanted him here all the time. She couldn’t help but wonder what went wrong. It was one of those things she wanted to know but didn’t want to know...so she kept going back and forth on whether to ask. She had no doubt that Oliver would tell her the truth. He didn’t seem to be the type of guy that would lie.

 

“But I want to! Then you can tell me about how things went with the therapist before I go to work for the night.” Please say yes, please say yes - was all Oliver could think.

 

“Okay, I’ll see you later.” Felicity couldn't help but smile at his eagerness to help.

 

Oliver left with a little extra bounce in his step. Felicity was letting him back in! He was in the elevator heading back to his car when it occurred to him, it was because she didn’t know what had happened.

 

*****

 

Oliver stopped at the grocery store to pick up all the supplies he needed. He decided to make Felicity's favourites, his spaghetti and meatballs and some vegetable soup for her lunches. He might not be able to bring her memory back, still he could make sure she was well nourished.

 

He just finished loading the bags into the trunk when he felt the buzz in his pocket.

 

**Felicity: Who is William? Is William okay?**

**Oliver: I’m almost there, I’ll explain everything**

**Oliver: Hang tight**

**Felicity: I’m sorry**

**Oliver: No sorries necessary**

 

Oliver hated to see Felicity so worried all the time. He could see it in the way she thought before she said anything. He was really trying to control his responses to her so she wouldn’t worry. He never wanted her to worry about hurting him, especially when he was about to tell her how he hurt her most of all.

 

*****

 

“Why did you bring all this healthy food? Don’t you like me at all?” Felicity looked up at Oliver as she poked through the shopping bags he’d placed on the counter. She began pulling out mushrooms, tomatoes, carrots, celery. She held up the celery, “there really is nothing fun in here, is there?” She pouted.

 

“It may not look like much now but I promise it will be delicious. I remember everything, Felicity, I know what you like.” Oliver smiled. He began taking the rest of the food out of the bags. He waited until her back was turned and quickly hid the cupcakes he’d bought for a surprise dessert.

 

“Okay,” Felicity pouted. “I’ll trust you.”

 

Oliver was flustered for a moment, Felicity had no idea what a big deal that word was for them, however, he was going to have to tell her. He selfishly wanted to keep this happy, flirty Felicity in his life but he knew it was wrong. There was no way Felicity would accept him not telling her the truth as soon as possible. “So how did things go with the therapist? Did you ask, if it hurt to be informed of things rather than naturally remembering?”

 

“Julianna is really nice. She thinks I need to do the therapy alone. She sent Mom out, we focused on what I remember before the explosion and my feelings. She doesn’t know why I can’t remember you. She promised we will keep working on things. Maybe we will try hypnosis.” Felicity wasn’t sure about hypnosis. Truthfully, it scared it. She’d only seen it performed on stage, nevertheless she didn’t like the idea of giving someone else control.

 

Oliver had begun chopping up the vegetables for soup as he listened. He looked up when heard the caution in her voice. “You should tell her you are not comfortable with hypnosis. I don’t think you should do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

 

“I didn’t say I was uncomfortable with hypnosis.” Felicity was a little defensive.

 

“Hey,” Oliver reached over taking her hand. “That wasn’t meant as an accusation. I could hear the caution in your voice, plus you once told me you had no desire to be hypnotized, something about losing control.”

 

“Really?” She gripped Oliver’s hand tighter. She liked when he told her stuff she couldn’t remember. 

 

“Yes, really.” He reassured.

 

“Julianna also said it’s okay if you tell me stuff. I will know when it’s my own memory and it would be rather hard to keep me in a plastic bubble. She also thought spending time with you was a good idea, as it might trigger my memories since the loss seems to be isolated to you. She also firmly believes this may be a mental block since my memory loss is so specific. I did remember that we were on the island related to someone named William which is why I sent the text.” She watched Oliver work. “Is there something I can do? I’m sitting here talking your ear off as you work. I can help.” Felicity looked hopeful.

 

“No.” Oliver shook his head. “You really can’t help. We have been down this road, you seem to have a special skill for making things go wrong in the kitchen. It is really quite impressive. Besides I like it when you talk my ear off.” He smiled. 

 

Felicity blushed. 

 

He wanted to keep her happy a little bit longer. "I promise to tell you about William after supper.”

 

*****

 

They just finished their spaghetti and meatballs. Felicity was very much enjoying her surprise cupcake from the moans she was making. Oliver reached over and took her hand, “Felicity, I need to tell you why we broke up. You need to know everything.”

 

Felicity nodded. She tried to swallow her cupcake quicker. 

 

Standing up, Donna gave him a look of approval, “I’m just going to go make a quick phone call to a friend. I’ll be back shortly to help clean up.”

 

Felicity watched her mother walk away, then looked back at Oliver, suddenly feeling very apprehensive. He had become a bright spot in her life and she was sure whatever he was about to reveal would ruin that but she knew she had to know. “Okay.”

 

“First, I want you to know what I did was unforgivable. I never expected you to forgive me. I don’t expect you to do so now. I learned from what happened. I’ll never keep secrets from you again. I trust you, Felicity. I just need to earn back your trust.”

 

“What happened?” Felicity now resigned herself to knowing. She took a sip of her tea, to calm her nerves.

 

“Our relationship is a long and complicated story, that I look forward to filling you in on if you don’t remember but I’d like to tell you why we broke up so you are fully informed.” Oliver took a deep breath, then looked at Felicity. “Here goes. We were happy, living here in the loft when I found out that I had a son, William. When I confronted his mother, Samantha, about keeping my son away from me all these years - he’s nine - she made me promise not to tell anyone about him, including you. For months, I visited my son and lied to you about where I was going. When you found out, you were rightfully angry and hurt. You told me relationships were about inclusion, about helping each other out, sharing our problems. You said I didn’t know how to do that, you believed I didn’t trust you. You called off our engagement. This was all my fault. I should have told you the moment, I got the DNA results from Barry. I do trust you, Felicity. I trusted you even then. It was me. It was me that I didn’t trust. I thought I would ruin us. I was so concerned with keeping you forever that I didn’t want to tell you something that might change things.” Oliver watched Felicity get up from the table, she began to walk around the living room. “Felicity, I know its a lot. Do you want me to leave? You don't have to say anything right now.”

 

Oliver continued to watch Felicity pace around the room, she picked up a green throw, wrapped it around her shoulders. It was a comfort for Oliver to watch Felicity do the things she always did.

 

Felicity was so filled with emotions. Oliver lied to her! About his child! For months!! She totally understood why she had to break up with him. They couldn’t build a life on a foundation of lies. Why would he think she wouldn’t accept his son? Even though she couldn’t remember loving Oliver, this reveal hurt. She can’t imagine how she felt at the time. Slowly she came back, sat at the table.

 

“Felicity?” Oliver broached. Silent Felicity really did scare him.

 

Felicity took another sip of her now cold tea. “I have a few questions.”

 

“I will answer anything I can.” Oliver looked at her attentively.

 

“What was our situation right before the explosion? Had I forgiven you? Were we friends?” More questions she was scared of the answers to but at least there would be no more surprises.

 

“Before the explosion, we were taking steps to get back together. The explosion happened over a year later. When we broke up, you left the team but returned after one of our friends was killed. We maintained a friendship with one drunken slip-up, however you weren’t willing to settle for anything less than my complete trust. I had to go through some pretty awful things to finally admit to you that it was me I didn’t trust. I always trusted you. Once I was truly honest, we began to slowly find our way back to one another. We were on that path when the explosion occurred. We were on the island because Prometheus or Adrian Chase as we knew him, had taken all my family and friends, including you and William. We never stopped loving each other, of that I am sure.”

 

“Thank you for telling me. I do appreciate your honesty. I want you to know that we are okay. Did I meet William?”

 

“No, sadly that never happened. I would love for you to do so now. Samantha and William are in the process of moving to Star City. Once they are settled, I’d like to introduce you two.”

 

“So, he will be in your life?”

 

“Yes, I’m finally going to have a relationship with my son. With no lies.” Oliver smiled, he was finally going to be a father.

 

“I am happy for you, Oliver. I’m sure you will be an amazing father. I mean...I know I don’t know you….but I used to know you, and apparently I love you….so I know you must be a good person….a person who would be a good father...it’s hard growing up without a father so I’m happy for William….well you know, I…” Felicity began to collect the plates and cutlery from the table. 

 

Oliver took her hands in his to stop the babble. “It’s okay. Everything is okay, Felicity. If you need more time to deal with what I told you. That’s okay too. We are not in any rush. I just wanted you to know the truth and know that I want you to be in William’s life.”

 

“Thank you, Oliver. I may have more questions.” Felicity pulled her hands back, picked up the plates and cutlery again, she began loading the dishwasher. She felt a little unsure...what if she asked too many things and he went away? She hated this insecure feeling but she really didn’t know this man or how far she could push him.

 

Oliver could see from the little crinkle she got on her forehead that Felicity was worried again. He carried the wine glasses over, putting them in the dishwasher. “Felicity, you can never ask me too many questions. I want to help you. I want to be here for you. Like I said, not to freak you out, I love you. I want to be in your life in any way you will let me. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Felicity smiled. “Thank you. Sorry, you need to keep reassuring me.”

 

“You never have to apologize for that, Felicity. I can’t imagine how strange it must be to not remember someone in your life. Listen, I have to go to my night job. But if you want, I can put that soup away in the fridge so it’s ready for lunches.”

 

“Oliver, I think I can handle putting soup away! Thank you so much for that by the way. You were right, the food you made was amazing. I’m sure the soup will also be wonderful. Thank you so much. Please, let me know if there is anything I can do to help you.”

 

Oliver smiled. He began thinking maybe it’s time to bring Felicity back to Team Arrow.

 

*****

 

“This doesn’t work! I want to smack it!” Thea stood up raising her hand to the hard drive.

 

“Don’t you dare!” Oliver growled as he rushed up onto the platform. “You know Felicity would kill you if you harm her bab...computers.”

 

“I know, Ollie but they aren’t working. It’s like they only respond to her.” Thea flopped back down into the chair.

 

“She’s not here, yet,” Oliver smiled.

 

“Do you know something we don’t?” Thea narrowed her eyes.

 

“I know that Felicity asked if she could help me with something, I know that her therapist thinks it’s a good idea to be reminded of the things she forgot. So maybe I can suggest she come back to the team?” He looked at Thea for agreement.

 

“I think that’s a great idea, Oliver.” John came up on the platform after finishing his workout. “It will get her out of the loft, to be honest we really need her help right now.”

 

“Why? What’s up?” Oliver really felt out of the loop between City Hall and Felicity, he had really shirked his Arrow duties lately. Now that Felicity was out of the hospital he was hoping he could recommit. The idea of Felicity coming back just made him more excited.

 

“Do you remember Cayden James?”

 

“The guy Felicity helped escape from ARGUS?” Oliver knew Felicity had her reasons for that but he never felt good about it. He really hoped it wasn’t going to come back to haunt her, especially now.

 

“Felicity left his name in her alerts so she could keep track if he was ever mentioned again. When Thea and I arrived here today that alert was going off. It’s possible he’s in Star City.” John walked over to where Thea was seated to call up the alert for Oliver.

 

Oliver looked at the alert. He read it twice before looking at John and Thea, “do you know what this means?”

 

They both shook their heads.

 

Oliver could barely keep the excitement out of his voice. “Well, I think we can all agree this is a job for Felicity Smoak.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity dreams and returns to Team Arrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so so much to all who read, commented and gave kudos so far - I so appreciate! I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Thank you to my amazing beta Carol!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Arrow.

 

Felicity woke up terrified. It could not be true. She couldn’t process. She felt hot, then cold. Most of all she felt like she couldn’t move. She had no idea how long she was frozen in her darkened room in bed. She heard her mother come in.

 

“Felicity honey, what’s wrong? Did you have a bad dream?” Donna turned on the bedside lamp in Felicity’s room to add a warm glow.

 

She could hear the concern in her mother’s voice but when Donna touched her Felicity pushed herself away, saying the only word she could. “Oliver.”

 

“It’s late honey, Oliver is asleep. Why, don’t you tell me what’s going on.”

 

She couldn't. Felicity couldn’t process. “Oliver.” She hoped she said it out loud. She needed Oliver.

 

“Okay, honey I’ll call him.” 

 

Felicity heard her mother leave her room. Breathe, she kept telling herself. Did she have a memory or a nightmare? She couldn’t be sure. She began to cry.

 

*****

 

Instinctively Oliver woke up a moment before his phone vibrated. Something was wrong. He could feel it in his gut. He grabbed the phone, knocking it off his nightstand before retrieving it from the floor.

 

“Hello? Hello?” He hadn’t even looked at the screen to see who was calling. Something was wrong with Felicity. 

 

“Oliver, sorry to call you in the middle of the night…”

 

Oliver couldn't wait. He cut Donna off. “Felicity! Is Felicity okay?”

 

“Oliver she needs you. I don’t know what happened. I woke up because I thought I heard a scream. I went right to Felicity’s room. She won’t let me touch her. She just repeats your name. Oliver, there is something wrong with my baby girl.”

 

Oliver could hear the tears in Donna’s voice. He knew she must be scared to be so upset. 

 

“Why don’t you go sit with her until I get there? I have my key.”

 

“Hurry, Oliver.”

 

“I’m on my way.”

 

*****

 

Oliver didn’t remember how he got to the loft. He just knew Felicity needed him. Something was wrong. He raced up the stairs. He rushed into what was their room, only to hear Felicity say “Oliver,” with such quiet despair.

 

Oliver didn’t even see Donna in the room, he rushed toward Felicity, sitting on the bed next to her. Oliver took her face in his hands. “Felicity, I’m here. I’m here, Felicity.”

 

She collapsed in his arms and began to sob. Oliver pulled her in tighter rubbing her back. “It’s okay, I’m here now. Whatever it is we will face it together.”

 

*****

 

Oliver didn’t know how long he sat there with Felicity in his arms. Her sobbing stopped a little while ago. He knew from her breathing she wasn’t asleep. He didn’t want to disturb her but he needed to know what had her so upset.

 

Oliver pulled back, brushed the hair from her face. He placed a gentle kiss on Felicity’s forehead. “Hey, are you ready to talk about what happened?”

 

“I don’t know. I mean I don’t know if it was real and I don’t want it to be real. The dream just felt so real. I think it was real.” A single tear fell down Felicity’s cheek as she tried to rationalize what she was pretty sure were memories.

 

“Okay, do you want a glass of water, a cup of tea?” Oliver went to stand up. Felicity reached for his hand.

 

“No, please stay here with me where I can see you.” Felicity wasn’t ready to let him out of her line of sight just yet.

 

“Okay,” he sat back down on the bed. He looked around, not too surprised to see Donna left the room at some point.

 

“So my dream was a little disorganized, it felt out of order,I felt the pain. Like, really felt it.” 

 

Oliver took Felicity’s hand to offer support.

 

“I dreamt that was shot, shot many times, somewhere dark, then I couldn’t walk. Then that faded and then I was fine then I found out you died. You died, Oliver! How can this be true?! You are here and I can walk. It felt so real. I kept trying to will myself to look at my body for scars but I just, just needed to see you.”

 

“Sadly, Felicity your dream was true. Just not in the right order. Almost three years ago, I faced a very bad man. I almost died. In fact, you and the team believed I was dead for weeks. I am so sorry I put you through that. A year later, on the night of our engagement, we were attacked, shot at in the limo. You took the brunt of it. Your gunshot wounds caused permanent damage, you were unable to walk.”

 

“But….?”

 

“Yes, you can walk now. That is thanks to a chip made by Curtis.”

 

“Oh.” Felicity looked down. She lifted her shirt. She finally had the courage to look, she could see faded scars on her body.

 

“Felicity, this is a good thing. I know it hurts but you are getting your memories back. I promise there are happy ones. If this happens again, I want you to call me. Okay?”

 

“Okay.” Felicity nodded, yawning at the same time.

 

“For now, do you think you will be able to go back to sleep?” Oliver couldn’t help noticing how tired she looked.

 

“Can you stay? Would that be weird? I just think maybe I’d feel better if you were here.” Felicity wasn’t sure what she was going to do if he said no. This must be so confusing for him.

 

“Of course, I can stay. I’m just going to go check in with your Mom. I want to let her know you are okay. She was really worried. Then I can crash on the couch. So I’ll be close by if you need me.” Oliver smiled.

 

“Okay.” Felicity felt disappointed. She wanted him to stay with her here. In bed.

 

“Unless…” Oliver noticed Felicity’s disappointment. “Would rather I stay here with you.”

 

“Yes, I would rather. I would rather that. If that’s okay, I mean.” Felicity felt like a nervous school girl asking a guy on a date for the first time. 

 

“It’s more than okay,” Oliver reassured. “I’m just going to go talk to your mom. I’ll be right back.”

 

*****

 

Oliver found Donna in the kitchen sipping tea. “Hey,” he smiled at Donna as he made his way down the stairs. “Thanks for calling me.”

 

“Thank you for coming. How is she doing?” Donna patted the seat next to her for Oliver to sit.

 

“She was shook, for good reason. Some of her memories came back and not the good ones. She remembered being shot, losing the ability to walk. She also remembered a time when she believed I was dead. She somehow knew these were not dreams.”

 

“Oh my! No wonder she was so upset. My poor baby. I’m so glad, she had you.” Donna rubbed Oliver’s arm.

 

“I’m glad she let me be there. I’m going to head back up now. We are going to try to get some sleep. I just wanted to let you know as I knew you were worried.”

 

“You always were a good guy, Oliver. I’m so glad my daughter has you in her life.”

 

*****

 

When Felicity awoke the next morning it was to see Oliver’s eyes staring at her. “You know that’s super creepy, right?”

 

Oliver chuckled. “Yes, you tell me that every time. It’s just you are so beautiful.”

 

“Oliver! I probably have bed head! I know I have puffy eyes from my sob fest. I’m pretty sure this is not my best look.” Felicity smiled. “But thank you.”

 

“I wanted to ask you something, you can feel free to say no if you don’t feel ready.”

 

“Okay.” Oliver is going to ask me out. Felicity smiled at the thought.

 

“I’d like you to come back to helping me. Us, I mean, Digg, Thea and I could really use your help in the bunker. If you are up for it.” Oliver watched Felicity’s face for a reaction. She was a terrible liar. He really didn’t want to push her if she wasn’t ready.

 

“Oh, come back to Team Arrow?” Felicity couldn’t hide her surprise. She hoped she hid the disappointment. “Of course, I want to come back. You will have to remind me what I do but anything to help.”

 

“Good, I can swing by to get you after work tonight. Everyone will be so happy to see you. Remember we don’t call ourselves Team Arrow.” Oliver rose from the bed. “Sorry, I have to head out now, need to get ready for work. I’ll see you this evening.”

 

“Yes, I’ll be ready. Thanks for last night.”

 

“Anytime, please call me if you have any more memories.”

 

*****

 

Oliver was so relieved that Felicity agreed to come help, he almost missed the disappointment in her eyes. What had she thought he was going to ask? He was so glad to be back in her life, he really wanted things to go well. Maybe he imagined it.

 

He picked up Big Belly Burger for them all as he headed to the loft. Felicity opened the door dressed all in black. Even a black ball cap.

 

Oliver put the bags of food on the table. “Felicity, we are not going on a stakeout, you can wear whatever you want.” Oliver took a good look at the close fitting black clothes conforming to her body, leaving little to the imagination. “Or, you can wear that. That looks nice.”

 

“Sorry, I didn’t know what to wear. I didn’t want to interrupt your important work to ask.” Felicity again felt like she did something wrong.

 

“Felicity, you look great. You never need to worry about interrupting me. I always want you to interrupt me.” Oliver smiled. “How was your day?”

 

Felicity took off the baseball hat, she smoothed out her ponytail. “Good, I contacted my therapist and told her what happened. Like you, she thinks it’s good that I’m remembering. Particularly, that I’m remembering you. Even if the you I’m remembering is...dead.” Felicity turned her head to hide her tears. That memory hurt so much.

 

“Hey,” Oliver put his arms around her from behind. “I’m right here. Not dead. Not dying. I’m here for you Felicity. I really believe you will remember everything else.”

 

“Something smells good.” Donna Smoak walked in the front door with shopping bags in hand. 

 

“Hey Donna, I brought over Big Belly Burger so Felicity and I can eat with you before we head out.”

 

“Aww thanks hun, you know you can take Felicity out without me. I’m a big girl, I know how to entertain myself.” Donna winked.

 

Felicity wished the ground would swallow her! Her whole life her mother had been embarrassing her.  She was almost afraid to look at Oliver. She really hoped he didn’t feel uncomfortable.

 

Oliver chuckled. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

Well, at least he handled that well. Felicity felt relieved. Then she remembered that Oliver probably encountered Donna many times, she just wished she could remember.

 

“Hey,” Oliver walked over to her. “What’s going on in that head of yours? You suddenly looked sad. And don’t say…”

 

“Nothing.” Felicity tried to walk away. She moved to take her seat at the table.

 

Oliver grabbed her arm. “Please, don’t say nothing. I know you, remember?”

 

“That’s the problem, Oliver, I DON’T remember.” Felicity looked at him with tears in her eyes. 

 

“Hey,” He pulled her in for a hug. “I can’t imagine how hard this is for you. I believe your memories are going to come back. Until then we will muddle through. Remember you can always ask me questions.I promise to answer truthfully.”

 

“That’s right because you lied before.” Felicity snapped. Right away she regretted it as she watched Oliver’s face fall.

 

Oliver cupped Felicity’s face in his hands. “Yes, I did. I promise I won’t again.” 

 

“I’m sorry, Oliver. I’m just really grrr today.” Felicity really wished she could explain it.  Getting the memories back last night just made her more frustrated. She knew she wasn’t fun to be around today, probably why her mother went shopping. She suddenly realized her mother wasn’t there. “Mom?”

 

Donna came out of the guest room. “Right here. I was just putting away my purchases while you and Oliver talked. Is it time for food?”

 

“Yes, let’s eat before it gets cold.” Oliver began handing out burgers and fries. 

 

They ate in silence, everyone enjoying the greasy goodness. When they finished, Donna picked up the garbage, headed over to throw it out.

 

“You know, you don’t have to come tonight if you are not feeling up for it.”

 

“No, I want to come. I need to think about something besides myself. Maybe I can find a way to help. Plus, it would be nice to see the others.” Felicity grabbed her coat. She began walking to the door.

 

Oliver smiled. “They are looking forward to seeing you.”

 

Felicity looked back at her Mom in the kitchen. “Mom, we are heading out. I’ll be home later.” 

 

*****

 

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Felicity knew she had been here before. She began looking around the brightly lit elevator.

 

“Are you okay?” Oliver was surprised she was so fidgety.

 

“Yeah, it’s just, this place is familiar.”

 

“That’s good. You spent a lot of time here. In fact, you helped design the space.” Oliver gave her an encouraging smile as the elevator doors opened.

 

“Felicity! So nice to see you.” John came forward. He pulled her in for a tight bear hug.

 

Felicity smiled at John as she pulled back.“So good to see you too. Oliver thought I might be able to help.”

 

“I have no doubt!” Thea walked down from the platform. “I was very close to killing your babies. So glad you are here!”

 

“My babies?” Felicity was confused. She began looking for something that could be referred to as a baby.

 

Oliver put his hand on her shoulder. “Your computers.”

 

“Oh, I didn’t realize I would actually tell people I call them that.”

 

“We are all really close.” Oliver smile. He took her hand leading her to her computers. Felicity took a seat.

 

Oliver began to pace in front of Felicity. “So, I’d like to fill you in on what we are working on and see if you can help with the search. If at any point this becomes too much for you just let me know, I’ll take you home. No questions asked.” 

 

Felicity looked up at Oliver from her seat. “Sounds good. Now tell, me what are you working on?”

 

“There is a man that we know has caused trouble in the past named Cayden James. We have reason to think, thanks to an alert you set up, that he is in Starling City. We need to know where so we can figure out what he’s up to.”

 

“Okay,” Felicity turned to her computer to begin her search. Suddenly, she felt Oliver’s hand on her shoulder.

 

“In keeping with my honesty promise, you should know that you helped this man escape custody the first time. You had your reasons. Right now, we just need to make sure he is not a threat.”

 

Felicity turned her seat around so she could look at the group. “Thank you for telling me all the information. I’ll let you know as soon as I have something.”

 

John and Thea headed back to the gym area to workout out, while Oliver began working on Arrows. Felicity’s familiar typing was back. Oliver could not help it. He smiled.

 

*****

 

Felicity read her alert and figured out why it happened. Cayden James was definitely in Star City, however, the why was a little more difficult to figure out. She was able to figure out where his computer was located. She pumped her fist in the air. “Got you!”

 

Oliver jumped up from his chair. He headed over to Felicity’s domain. “Found something?”

 

“More like someone.” Felicity smiled. She stood up looking over at John and Thea sparing. “Hey guys, I got something.”

 

Thea and John quickly joined them on the platform. “Wow, that was fast. Even for you, Felicity.” John gave her a beaming smile.

 

“Well, we can thank old me for that. The alert was a great jumping off point. I haven’t figured out exactly what he’s doing yet but I know where he’s doing it from. This man is a hacker. Not that hackers are always bad but sometimes they are.”

 

Thea stepped forward. “Felicity, we all know you are the good kind of hacker.” 

 

“Aww thanks, Thea. I appreciate your support.”

 

Oliver looked over at Diggle, they smiled. Felicity was still very much with them. 

 

“So, as I was saying, I know where Cayden James is because he’s hacking. He seems to be, or at least his computer is at this address.” Felicity quickly wrote the address on a piece of paper, handed it to Oliver. “I can also send the coordinates to your phones if I have your numbers in here,” Felicity began typing again. “And I do, coordinates sent.”

 

“Felicity, you are remarkable.” Oliver could not help looking at her. He was amazed by her intelligence.

 

“Thank you for remarking. Now, go scope out this Cayden James fellow. Find out what he is up to. I will continue looking into what he’s hacking to see if I can figure out a pattern.”

 

“Sounds good. Team, suit up.”

 

Oliver, John, and Thea turned to leave the platform. 

 

“Oliver, just one minute.” Thea and John headed to change. Oliver walked back to Felicity. “When you get back, we can talk more about why I broke this man out of custody, right?”

 

“Absolutely.” Oliver smiled. Time to be the Green Arrow and save the day. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity continues working with Team Arrow and gets to meet William.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to all who are reading this story! I'm so so grateful.
> 
> Sorry for the delay on this chapter but I had a lot of personal stuff going on. I'm really happy to be writing again. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thank you so much to Carol for being my beta.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Arrow.

 

Hearing the elevator doors open, Felicity turns to see Oliver, John, and Thea walk back in with their heads down. She rushed down the steps to greet them. “Hey, that’s a bunch of sad faces. I know we didn’t get him this time. Don’t worry, we’ll find him soon.”

 

Oliver couldn’t stop the smile on his face. Even without remembering, Felicity was still Felicity.

 

John stepped forward, “thanks Felicity, I know we will find him, too.”

 

“I do have good news.” Felicity turned, walked back up the platform, the team followed. She took a seat at her computer. “I did figure out what Cayden James was hacking. Sadly, it doesn’t make a lot of sense. Frankly it’s a little odd that he allowed me to find his trail. This is one of the preeminent hackers in the world...it should have been harder.”

 

“Felicity, did you just forget how smart you are?” Thea smiled.

 

“No, I know I’m very smart. It’s just...I’m smart enough to know this should have been harder. I think we should take this info with a grain of salt. Try to avoid walking into any traps.”

 

“Makes sense,” Oliver nodded. “So, what did he hack?”

 

“It seems to be a bunch of random things, Starling Bank, Palmer Technologies, Kord Industries and the State website. So he’s either planning world domination or he’s trying to throw us off the trail. I think we should wait for his next move.” Felicity picked up a pen from her desk. She began chewing on the end of it while waiting for a response.

 

Gulp. Oliver hoped he hid his reaction. Felicity was chewing on a red pen. She didn’t even realize.

 

“Oliver, your silence is worrisome. Are you okay with waiting?” Felicity raised an eyebrow.

 

Oliver began to pace. “Did he take any money from the bank?”

 

“No, at least not that I can tell.” She turned back to her computer, looked at the data again. “No, I really don’t think so.”

 

“Okay, let’s give him twenty-four hours, then reassess.” Oliver turned to John and Thea, “I say we call it a night here.”

 

“Sounds good, Oliver.” John turned to Felicity. “Want me to give you a ride home?”

 

Felicity smiled. She couldn’t explain it. She really didn’t like being without Oliver. “No, Oliver can take me on his way.”

 

John turned to Oliver with a raised eyebrow. “She doesn’t know?”

 

“She doesn’t know what? I’m sitting right here.” Felicity piped up.

 

“It never came up.” Oliver growled at John. He then turned to Felicity. “I live here, in the bunker. I’m still happy to bring you home. We need to talk anyway.”

 

“You LIVE here?” Felicity couldn’t hide the shock from her voice.

 

“It’s not that bad,” Oliver could help feeling defensive. “Come, I’ll show you.” Oliver turned to walk off the platform, knowing Felicity would follow. He led her to his quarters. Pointing to his bed and sparse bedroom, “see, I have everything I need. I never was one for things.”

 

“But...but we must have had things. Did I take them from you? I thought we were in a better place. Oliver, I’m so confused.” Felicity turned her back to Oliver. She could feel the all too familiar feeling of tears welling up in her eyes. She wouldn’t say it but she really missed Curtis. She trusted Oliver, but she’d really like to have her friend to explain what her thoughts were through all this.

 

“Hey,” Oliver put a hand on her shoulder. He turned her back to face him. “This was my choice. Just so you know, you didn’t think much of it when I first moved here either.”

 

“I didn’t?” Felicity looked at him tentatively.

 

“No, in fact when I told you to keep the loft you fought me on in. Thea lived in the loft before us so you felt it was more mine. I thought you deserved it. You always deserve the best.” Oliver’s voice lowered as he said the last part. He looked down thinking he may have said too much.

 

“Hey, anyone here?”

 

Felicity and Oliver smiled at the voice on the intercom. “Roy” they said together smiling.

 

Oliver walked over to the intercom. “On our way up, Roy.”

 

*****

 

Oliver was not surprised Felicity remembered Roy. It was nice to him again. After the welcome back hugs, Oliver could not take the smile off his face. “It’s nice to have you help out. I thought you were supposed to be here a couple of days ago.”

 

“Yeah, I already got an earful from Thea. I told her I would come as soon as possible. She took that to mean tomorrow. It takes a bit longer than that to pick up your life and move across the country.” Roy shrugged.

 

“Move? You mean you are back, back?”

 

“Yep, if you’ll have me. I mean Thea told me she was still deciding. I think I’m all good there, once she works off her mad.”

 

“I know you are all good there! Welcome back, Roy!” Felicity hugged him again.

 

“It’s pretty cool you remember me. Thea told me about your memory thing.” Roy gave Felicity a sympathetic look.

 

Felicity wasn’t sure what to say so Oliver jumped in, “she’s remembering things slowly, soon she’ll remember everything. I’m sure of it.”

 

Felicity loved his confidence in her. The truth is yes, she knew who everyone was but what she didn’t know was why she knew them. _Did they all link back to Oliver?_

 

Oliver could see the confused look in Felicity’s eyes again. He knew he should probably get her home. “We were about to head out. I’m looking forward to catching up with you tomorrow.”

 

“Great, I’ll head back to Thea’s. I just wanted to let you know that I’m back. I’m ready to join Team Arrow again.”

 

“We don’t…”Oliver began to grumble.

 

“Welcome back to Team Arrow, Roy!” Felicity smiled as she ushered Oliver toward the elevator, hearing Roy chuckling behind them.

 

*****

 

As soon as Oliver closed the jeep door, before even turning on the engine, he turned to Felicity. “We need to talk.”

 

“Gheez, Oliver, when you say it like that it sounds...like I’m in trouble. Are you trying to freak me out?” Felicity fidgeted with her seatbelt until Oliver leaned over and pulled it across her.

 

“Not at all. It’s just I’ve put all my cards on the table. Now, it’s time for you to do the same. Complete honesty.”

 

“I have been honest.” Felicity suddenly felt defensive. She turned to look out the window.

 

“Felicity, I know you so well. I can tell when you aren’t telling me things. I don’t want to pressure you but you always insisted on complete honesty in the past and I want to keep us there. You can tell me anything. I’m not going anywhere.” Felicity turned back to look at him. She looked  scared which was not his intent. “Hey,” he cupped Felicity’s face in his hands, he stroked her cheek. “I love you, I just don’t want you to be scared to tell me stuff.”

 

“What if it’s too much?” Felicity almost whispered.

 

“YOU could never be too much. Nothing you say will be too much. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Felicity nodded. She was unsure of her voice right now. She really thought Oliver hadn’t noticed her hesitance.

 

“Okay, we can wait until tomorrow if you want. I don’t want to be big bad Oliver forcing you to talk when you aren’t ready. I’ve been open about everything. I want you to be too.”

 

“Okay, all of it?”

 

Oliver nodded. He leaned forward to turn on the engine. Felicity placed her hand on his arm.

 

“No, I want to tell you everything now.” Felicity took her hand back from Oliver’s arm. She laced her fingers together. Looking down at her hands she began. “I’m really scared. I remember people and things but I don’t know why.” She looked back up at Oliver to see him listening intently. “I remember John, Thea, Roy, and I don’t know why. I feel there is a wall preventing me from remembering big things. Then there is you.”

 

“You do know John, Thea and Roy through me. I’m sure you will remember eventually. What about me?” Oliver hoped he hadn’t put too much pressure on her.

 

“Well, I don’t remember you, well not all of you yet but, but...I’m drawn to you. I want, no I need to be with you. When you asked me to come back to Team Arrow, I foolishly thought you were going to ask me out...I know, crazy…”  Felicity began to look away again, Oliver grabbed her face.

 

“Not crazy. Felicity, I would love to ask you out. Go out with you. Kiss you. Anything, all of it. I didn’t want to be that creep that pushes you into something you aren’t comfortable with. I had no idea you felt this way. All I know is you don’t remember me.”  He said softly as he moved closer, at this point they were only a breath apart.

 

“Oliver,” Felicity said softly. “I’m going to kiss..” She was cut off before she could say “you.” Oliver’s lips were on her’s. They were soft, loving, and wonderful. At first the kiss was chaste but it quickly escalated. Felicity began struggling to get her seat belt undone. She needed to touch, to feel more.

 

Oliver, broke off the kiss. “Here, let me do that.” They both heard the click of the seat belt releasing. Felicity quickly climbed on his lap, she felt the impact their kiss had on him. She moaned in approval. She looked deeply into Oliver’s blown pupils before she began to kiss him again. She might not remember Oliver, still she knew in her core this is where she was meant to be.

 

*****

 

Felicity walked down the step in the loft wearing her favourite superhero dress. The dress featured Thor, Captain America, and the Hulk. “Mom, do you think this is the right outfit for meeting your former fiance’s son? I mean what does that outfit look like? I really want him to like me.”

 

“Oh honey, you know we have different tastes in fashion. I think you look cute. I’m sure Oliver’s son will love you, no matter what you wear.”

 

“Thanks Mom, I’m just nervous.” Felicity began to fidget with her hands. “I better go put on some lipstick, Oliver will be here anytime.”

 

Felicity had just run back up the stairs, when Oliver knocked. Donna walked over to open the door. “Hello Oliver, so nice to see you. Felicity just ran upstairs she’ll be right down. She seems happy.” Donna winked suggestive at Oliver.

 

“NOPE, you are not getting anything from me, Donna. It’s up to Felicity what you know.” Oliver smiled.

 

“You are no fun, Oliver Queen!” Donna pouted.

 

“I’m here.” Felicity started rushing down the stairs.

 

“Hey, slow down.” Oliver rushed up the steps to meet her. He put his hands on her waist before leaning in, “remember you told me physio told you no running. I really don’t want to see you fall down the stairs.”

 

“Oh, so now I’m supposed to believe there is nothing going on? Whatever.” Donna chuckled as she head toward the guest room on the ground floor.

 

“We should go. I told Samantha I’d pick up William at 12:30.” Oliver took Felicity’s hand as they walked down the stairs.

 

“Does she know? I mean does Samantha know about me? Is she okay with me meeting William? I know you said before…”

 

“Yes, Samantha knows all about you. Do you remember meeting her before?”

 

“Yes, she’s another one of those people that I know without a connection.”

 

“That’s because your only connection is me. It’s okay though since she knows who you are and yes, I already checked, she’s all good with you getting to know William. It’s going to be different this time. William is really a part of my life, which I’m hoping means he’ll be part of yours as well.”

 

“If he likes me.” Felicity said quietly.

 

Oliver opened the door, tugged Felicity through. “He’s going to love you. Just like his Dad.” He quickly drew her in for a kiss so grateful that he could again. “Don’t worry, I’ll be right there with you. To be honest, I think he’ll like you more than me. Where did you get this superhero dress?” Oliver smiled.

 

Felicity beamed. “Do you like it? Do you think William will like it?”

 

They began walking to Oliver’s car. “I LOVE it and I’m sure it will be it with William.” He loved that she cared about William liking it.

 

“I’m sorry. You want me to be honest. I’m just really insecure about this.”

 

“No need to apologize. I’ll be right there with you. William loves superheroes so you picked the right dress.” Oliver opened the door for her, Felicity got inside, this time easily putting on her seat belt.

 

Oliver opened his door sitting down ready for Felicity to meet his son.

 

*****

 

They took William to Big Belly Burger. He seemed just as excited as Felicity. Oliver smiled at the loves of his life hitting it off right away. Not that he was surprised.

 

“Felicity, I really like your dress.” William said shyly.

 

“Thanks! I was hoping you would. Who is your favourite superhero?” Felicity took a sip of her milkshake while waiting for William to respond.

 

“The Flash! The Flash is THE BEST.” William declared emphatically.

 

Felicity snorted her milkshake through her nose. She could not stop herself from laughing. She could not bring herself to look at Oliver to see his reaction.

 

“What? You don’t like the Flash? Who is your favourite superhero? I bet it’s the Hulk.” William grinned.

 

Oliver watched loving every moment of this, almost enough to ignore that William preferred the Flash.

 

“Well, when I was a little girl it was the Hulk, I had his poster on my bedroom door. Now, I prefer another green hero, the Green Arrow.” Felicity smiled at Oliver this time.

 

“Oh,” William said calling their attention back to him. He looked to his father. “I didn’t mean, I mean I didn’t…”

 

“William don’t worry, you didn’t insult me. The Flash is awesome. Definitely worthy of being your favourite.” William seemed relieved that he had not insulted his father.

 

The rest of the meal went well. As Felicity lived closer to Big Belly Burger they dropped her off first. William got out of the car to give her a hug. Felicity was so grateful feeling that must mean she made a good impression.

 

“It was nice to meet you, Felicity. I’m so glad you are feeling better. My dad was really worried when you were in the hospital.”

 

“Yes, I’m glad to be feeling better. It was nice to finally get to meet you. Your father talks so much about you. You totally lived up to the hype. Can’t wait to see you again.”

 

Felicity stood and watched as William got back in the car. She overheard William say, “she’s so cool” as the car door closed.

 

*****

 

That could not have gone better Felicity thought. She smiled as she made her way to the main entrance of the building. She was just about to open the door when she heard, “Hello, Ms. Smoak just the woman I was looking for.”

 

Felicity looked up to see a man she didn’t recognize. She had a gut feeling this was a man she should stay away from. It was broad daylight but she felt this undeniable urge to run.

 

“Yes, nice to see you.” She decided to play it cool. This man was probably a neighbour, no need to tell him about her memory loss. She leaned forward to open the door.

 

The man walked closer to her, invading her personal space. “You don’t know who I am do you?”

 

“Please, I have memory loss. I don’t remember things. You are starting to scare me.” Felicity was suddenly very terrified. She had no idea what to do.

 

“Don’t worry, this won’t take long. You helped me once before, now I need your help again.” The man turned, looked back, he nodded to men behind him. Felicity had not noticed the others. They each took one of her arms, dragging her to a van that pulled up.

 

“No!” Felicity screamed. “No! You can’t take me!! I don’t know anything!” She looked around. _Where was everyone. Why did no one hear her screaming?!_

 

As the van door slammed, Felicity was held in the back. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw the man looking back from the front seat. “Don’t worry, Ms. Smoak I’m not going to hurt you. I just need your help, then you will be on your merry way. You didn’t mind helping last time.”

 

“Oh my god, you’re Cayden James!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finds out Felicity has been kidnapped!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much to anyone who is reading this story! I'm sorry for the delay in this chapter, I am sick so writing has not been possible.
> 
> Thanks to Carol for proofing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they are the property of Arrowverse.

Oliver had just dropped William off when his car started speeding up, then it felt like he could not turn the steering wheel. He knew he had lost control, his car was hijacked. Oliver looked up, his car was headed directly for a tree, with the speed he was going he knew he wouldn’t survive the crash. He opened the door, rolled out onto the pavement in time to see his car make impact.

 

He knew he dodged a bullet. Reaching into his pocket he took out his cell phone, glad to see it was still working. Normally his first call would be Felicity but she was just getting her feet wet again, he called Diggle.

 

“John, I think someone hijacked my car.” Oliver was a little out of breath while looking at the smoke rising from the crushed front of his car. The more he looked at the car, more he knew he made the right decision to jump.

 

“What? Oliver? Are you okay?” John’s voice rose as he spoke.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a couple of scrapes. I’m going to call 911 to report the accident. I need you to call Thea, the Mayor being in a car crash is going to call for damage control.”

 

“Sure, I’ll call Thea. Do you know what happened?”

 

“Yeah, I was hacked. If I were a betting man I’d think Cayden James. Why don’t you pick up Felicity and meet me back at the bunker? It seems Mr. James has made his next move.” With that Oliver hung up on John and contacted the authorities.

 

*****

 

Oliver was about to call an Uber when Diggle pulled up at the crash scene. Oliver raised an eyebrow. “I thought I was going to meet you and Felicity.”

 

John rushed toward Oliver. “She’s gone.” 

 

“She’s gone? Gone where? I dropped her off not even an hour ago. Maybe she didn’t hear the buzzer.” Oliver knew he could not handle Felicity being gone. She just didn’t answer the door.

 

“No, Oliver, she’s gone. Donna said she never came back from lunch with you. It’s like she vanished.”

 

No. No Felicity couldn’t be gone. He just got her back. 

 

*****

 

Thea and Roy were at the bunker when Oliver and Diggle arrived. Thea rushed forward to give her brother a hug.

 

Thea pulled back, she led Oliver and Diggle up to the platform where Roy stood. “We’ll find her, Ollie. Roy and I went to look outside the condo building for clues, we saw nothing. I contacted Cisco. We needed some technical help. Of course, he’s concerned about Felicity too. He’s looking at traffic cameras and will send anything he finds.”

 

“Are you sure…” Oliver drifted off. He just couldn’t say it. His phone began to vibrate in his hand. He held it up to the group to show Cisco.

 

Oliver hit the call button. “Cisco, I got you on speaker.”

 

“Hey guys, I have good news and bad news. Look at Felicity’s computer, I’m controlling it remotely. Here is the traffic cam footage I found. The good news is you can see Felicity being taken right here. There is Cayden James. The bad news is I lost track of the van, I don’t know where they took her.”

 

“How is any of that good news?” Roy pondered out loud.

 

Oliver looked down at Cisco picture on his phone. “Thanks, Cisco. You’ll let us know if you get any further leads on the van? Any luck tracking her phone?”

 

“No, I think James must have turned it off, I have an alert set in case it comes back on. I’ll let you know the moment I have something. We’ll get her back.” Cisco ended the call without saying goodbye.

 

Oliver had no idea what to do. 

 

*****

 

Felicity was left in a dark room with no windows. There was a twin bed with no sheets but a blanket was thrown on top. There was a small overhead light high above her that gave off some dim light. When she was first put in the room, she banged on the door, screaming to be let out, asking what they wanted. She realized eventually she was wasting her voice. No one was hearing her. 

 

She felt terrible. Oliver must know by now. He must be out of his mind with worry. She wished she there was some way of letting him know where she was. They had taken her cell phone. There was literally nothing in this room for her to use. 

 

She began to pace. What did Cayden James want with her? Oliver promised to tell her why she helped James in the past, however, somehow they forgot to have that conversation. She was kicking herself now. 

 

Suddenly the door opened. Felicity turned to see James entering carrying a chair and a tablet. He was followed by two men with guns pointed at her. 

 

James placed the chair down across from the bed.“Why don’t you take a seat, Ms. Smoak.”

 

Felicity thought about standing just to be defiant but looked at the guns again, she decided to sit. “What do you want?”

 

James smiled. “It seems I need your expertise.”

 

“In case you haven’t heard, I have memory loss. I might not have the expertise anymore.” Felicity turned her face away from him. There was no way she was helping this man.

 

James’ eyes narrowed. “That’s why I tested you first. You had no problem following my hack.” 

 

“So you want me to hack for you. Why would I do that? I have friends, they are going to find me. They are looking right now. You took the wrong woman.” Strange that the last line felt strangely familiar, she had no idea why.

 

“Oh, you think Oliver Queen is coming to rescue you.” James turned the tablet he was holding in hand to show her a picture of Oliver’s destroyed car. “He seems to have had an unfortunate accident. Oliver Queen is dead.”

 

“No!” Felicity said before she could bite her tongue. “I’m sure he’s okay. That picture proves NOTHING.” She would never admit her doubts. The truth was he couldn’t be dead. She’d know it. She’d feel it. The world, her world, would be wrong - distorted if Oliver wasn’t in it. He had to be okay. She turned her face away from the photo as if that would make it disappear from her mind.

 

“I’ll give you some time to grieve. I’ll be back shortly. You will do as I ask.” James picked up his chair, grabbed the tablet from Felicity’s shaking hands, slamming the door behind him.

 

*****

 

“Yes, Donna we will find her. I’m sure she will be fine until we do. You have a strong, smart, resourceful daughter.” Oliver paced as he talked to Donna on the phone. He just wished he believed in Felicity’s safety as much as he was trying to convince her mother.

 

“Bring my baby home safe, Oliver. Let me know the minute you have her back.” Oliver could hear the worry in Donna’s voice.

 

“I promise, Donna. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for your daughter.” He just hoped Felicity knew that wherever she was being held.

 

*****

 

No matter how hard Felicity tried she kept seeing the image of Oliver’s destroyed car. He wasn’t dead. Maybe he jumped before the accident. Maybe he was in the hospital. He wasn’t dead.

 

He couldn’t be dead. She needed to see him again. Suddenly, she felt like she was back on the island, surrounded by smoke knowing she may never see Oliver again. I can’t. I can’t. I can’t. I can’t lose him. I don’t know how. She was truly overcome. She began to rock back and forth on the ground where she had fallen. No. No. She had to keep it together. Oliver would want her to be strong. What if there was no Oliver? No. She had to stop thinking like that. She had to survive. She had to forget Oliver. No Oliver. No Oliver. No Oliver. 

 

Crack, Felicity smacked her head on the cement floor as she fell off the bed. She rubbed her head, checked her hand finding no blood, but it would smart. Immediately, Felicity’s memories came flooding back. She didn’t know if it was hitting her head or her true fear that Oliver was dead again that did it but she remembered.

 

She remembered everything. Seeing Oliver working out on the salmon ladder was always a nice memory. Oliver telling her she was his partner, Oliver telling her he loved her, Ivy Town, the proposal, the break-up, the kiss on the island. Everything. She began to cry she was overcome with emotion. Felicity knew everything now. She had no doubt she and Oliver were meant to be. She just had to get out of this hell hole. She was now more determined than ever.

 

Felicity hauled herself up off the floor, walked to door, began to bang on the door with the palm of her hand. “Cayden James get back here! I WANT OUT!!! DO YOU HEAR ME I WANT OUT!”

 

*****

 

“That’s it. I can’t just sit here doing nothing. I’m going out.” Oliver grabbed his bow as his phone buzzed.

 

“Cisco you are on speaker. Please tell me you have something.” Oliver could not keep the growl out of his voice. Felicity had been missing for hours. He’d been basically sitting on his hands. Oliver walked up to the landing. Roy, Thea and John gathered around to hear what Cisco had to say. 

 

“I think I got something. I just got an order of Big Belly Burger delivered to Star Labs.”

 

Oliver glared at his phone “Cisco don’t toy with me. Do you really think…”

 

“Oliver! Mr. Queen, I mean. Felicity sent me a message in the Big Belly Burger. She’s in a warehouse in the Glades, I’m sending the coordinates to your phones.”

 

“Thanks, Cisco.” He turned to his teammates. “Suit up. Time for Team Arrow to bring Overwatch home.”

 

Cisco voice piped up. “Team Arrow, I thought you didn’t like..” 

 

“I don’t but Felicity does.” Oliver smiled. “I’ll have her call you when we are back.” Oliver disconnected.

 

*****

 

Felicity decided to keep her new found memories a secret from James. James returned to her room/cell after a sure stint of her banging.

 

“Ready to help now, Ms. Smoak?” James sneered as he opened the door.

 

“What do you want me to do?” Felicity motioned toward the door. “I’m sure it’s this way.”

 

“Nice to see you have finally realized this is the best choice.” James led her out of her room into a large open area where most of the overhead lights were blown. The room was full of men, some with guns. “Sit there.” James pointed her toward a computer terminal.  

 

“What do you want me to do?” She grated out.

 

“Don’t get any bright ideas. This terminal goes one way, to ARGUS. I want to bring them down from the inside.”

 

“Why don’t you do it yourself, aren’t you some expert hacker?” Felicity knew she was playing with fire using smartass comments. It really made no sense that he needed her help. Wasn’t he supposed to be the best hacker in the world or something?

 

James stood over Felicity’s watching her closely. “I’m in, I just need your help bringing it down. I know you have plenty of experience hacking ARGUS, you know all their trap doors.”

 

“You want me to cripple their system?” Felicity rose her eyebrow.

 

“Cripple and destroy. I want their data to be unrecoverable. Can you do that Ms. Smoak?”

 

It was almost as though he was goading her. “I can. But you need to step back. I can’t work with you breathing down my neck. If I do this, I can go, right?”

 

James nodded. “Do this and you can walk right out the door.”

 

Felicity set to work. She quickly arranged for ARGUS to send Big Belly Burger to Star Labs, she knew they would help Oliver track her. She then took her time moving the ARGUS data to a backup server farm. She and Lyla had worked together to create this emergency plan for their data if they ever hacked. She was also careful to leave a fingerprint of her own to alert ARGUS it was her. Between Star Labs and ARGUS she felt confident Oliver would find her. Oliver was alive, she would believe that until given evidence otherwise. She typed as quickly as possible. 

 

James walked back toward her. “This is taking longer than I thought.”

 

“It’s a lot of data, there is no kill button. It takes the time it takes. It’s in my best interest for this to be a speedy process. You don’t actually think I’m slowing it down, do you?”

 

James glared at her, turned, walked back to talk to his men. 

 

Felicity waited long enough to hope ARGUS were on their way with the big guns to bring Cayden in again. She still felt she was right to free him last year, however his actions since had proven he wasn’t to be trusted and maybe he was better off in ARGUS custody. She stopped typing.

 

James appeared behind her. “The clicking has stopped. Does that mean ARGUS is down?” 

 

“Look for yourself.” Felicity stood so James could sit. 

 

James typed, discovered no data. “Well done, Ms. Smoak. You are free to go.”

 

Felicity tried to keep the swagger out of her step as she sauntered down the hall to the exit. She opened the door, shielded her eyes from the bright sun, even setting it was bright after being in the dark building. She looked in front of her. As expected there was Team Arrow and an ARGUS SWAT team. 

 

She began to walk quickly toward them, looking for Oliver, terrified for a moment he wasn’t there. Then he stepped forward in his green leathers. She ran into his arms. 

 

As Felicity’s body slammed into his, Oliver pulled her close. She got up on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. “I remember baby, I remember everything.”

 

Behind them, she heard ARGUS rush the building to collect Cayden James. Hopefully, for good this time. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity finds out what brought her memories back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all your comments and kudos :) Thanks so much to Carol for being my beta.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are the property of the Arrowverse.

Felicity did know how long she stood there in Oliver’s arms but it was not long enough. She felt Oliver remove his head from her neck and look up. She turned around to see the ARGUS SWAT team exiting the building without Cayden James.

 

“Where is he? Did you take him out another door?” She began to feel panicked. How did they not arrest him? She practically tied him up with a bow!

 

Oliver could feel the tension rising off Felicity. “It’s going to be okay, let’s see what they have to say.”

 

One of the members of the SWAT team walked up to them “Sorry, he was gone when we got in there. We are confiscating all the computers for evidence. He must have left through another exit we were unaware of. We searched the place top to bottom he’s gone.” They watched him walk away.

 

How could they lose him?! Felicity was about to give this guy a piece of her mind when she felt Oliver’s hand rubbing up and down her back. 

 

“Hey, it’s okay honey, we’ll get him. We will find him. I’m just so glad you are safe.” Oliver tugged her back into his arms again.

 

*****

 

They headed back to the bunker. Felicity programmed some searches into her computer to find James, she didn’t feel a whole lot of hope. How could he just vanish? “Grrr,” she couldn’t help saying out loud as she stared at her computer screen.

 

“We’ll get him, you know.” Oliver stepped up onto the platform.

 

Felicity turned to look at him as he slipped a green t-shirt over his head, his hair still wet from the shower. “Now, why did you do that?” She smiled.

 

“Reassure you? Because it’s true. We will find Cayden James.” Oliver smiled encouragingly.

 

“Nope, that’s not what I meant.” Felicity slipped her heels back on her feet. She walked toward Oliver grabbing the hem of his shirt. “I meant,” she looked down at the hem, then looked up at him, “put this shirt on. I quite like you shirtless, Mr. Queen.”

 

“Fel-ici-ty, where are the others?” Oliver looked around the bunker.

 

“Everyone is gone home.” Felicity leaned up and began kissing his neck until she got to his ear. “We are all alone. I locked the elevator.” She reached for the hem of shirt again, placed her hands beneath the cloth, on his hard abs and let out a moan.

 

“Really?” Oliver smiled. “Felicity, are you sure you want to do this? I mean you just…”

 

Oliver was cut off as Felicity leaned up and captured his mouth. “Oliver, I’m sure. It’s been far too long. I need you.” She stepped back for a moment. “Unless you aren’t ready. Oliver, I don’t want to make you feel…”

 

Oliver quickly hiked Felicity up into his arms, she wrapped her legs around his waist. “I’m always ready, Felicity.” He kissed her again and carried her off the platform.

 

*****

 

“I should call Donna.” 

 

“Just the words every girl wants to hear after what I thought was a very good time.” Felicity smiled as she cuddled closer to Oliver’s very naked body.

 

“I didn’t mean it like that. I was supposed to call her as soon as you were safe. She was worried. I am…” Oliver began to sit up.  Felicity pulled him back to her in bed.

 

“Not calling my mother. I already called her. I called Cisco, too. So glad the Big Belly plan worked. I always wanted to use Big Belly in a plan.” Felicity smiled wistfully.

 

“You are pretty pleased with yourself right now, aren’t you?” Oliver smiled down at her moving her hair back from her beautiful face.

 

“A little.” She beamed. “I have you in bed, I’m safe, I remember, these are all goods in my book.” Her face turned cloudy.

 

“Hey, we will get Cayden James. You know that, right?” He leaned down to give her a quick kiss before letting her answer.

 

“Yes, we will get him.”

 

“On a happier note. You remember. Do you think it was because you hit your head?” Oliver tentatively touched her head.

 

“No, I don’t think so. I walk to talk to Julianna to be sure...but I hit it after the flood of memories. I want to wait to confirm my theory. I promise I’ll tell you.”

 

“I love you, Felicity.”

 

“And I love you, Oliver.”

 

*****

 

Felicity was glad she already had an appointment scheduled with Julianna today, she couldn’t wait to see her. She wanted to tell her she could remember!

 

Donna went out shopping to give them some space. She was leaving that evening to head back to work in Las Vegas, now that Felicity was better. Felicity wasn’t sure who was happiest about her recovering her memories, Oliver, her mother, or herself.

 

Shortly after the door closed on Donna there was a knock.

 

Felicity opened the door to greet Julianna. “It’s so nice to see you. I have news! Would you like some tea?”

 

Julianna smiled. She followed Felicity into the kitchen area. “No tea but a glass of water would be nice.”

 

Felicity poured her tea and glass of water for Julianna. Felicity walked over, handed Julianna her drink before she sat on the couch across. “I’m cured.”

 

“Cured?”Julianna’s surprise was shown clearly on her face.

 

“Yes, I remember everything. But I’m not sure why.” Felicity bobbed the tea in her cup before taking it out and placing it on the saucer.

 

“Felicity, I was briefed that you were kidnapped. However, you didn’t give a statement to ARGUS so I don’t know exactly what happened. Maybe, you can fill me in.” She placed her glass of water on the table leaning forward to listen.

 

Felicity quickly filled in on the kidnapping. “I was locked in a room, Cayden James showed me photos of a car accident, he said, he said Oliver was dead. I told him I didn’t believe him. I just knew that if Oliver were dead I would feel it. Then I began to panic. All I could think was Oliver could not be dead. I couldn’t live in a world where Oliver was dead. Suddenly, I felt like I was back on the island. Where I was sure I’d lost Oliver forever. But this time I had doubt. I decided to have hope he was alive until proven otherwise. That’s when the memories came back. It was like I was suddenly remembering everything. Everything that had been behind the wall. All the happy. All the sad. All the Oliver. I have to say I was overcome. I began to rock back and forth to comfort myself, then I accidentally fell off the bed, hitting my head. The memories were back before I hit my head. I wasn’t sure of that yesterday but I am now. I remembered first. What do you think?”

 

“Felicity, I’m so sorry you went through that. I’m so glad you have your memories back. The mind works in mysterious ways. There is so much we don’t know. It sounds to me that your mind was protecting you. On the island, when you thought you lost Oliver, you couldn’t process so you pushed him out of your mind entirely. You suffered a great trauma. I think this time you knew Oliver was alive. You were able to truly accept that and your mind allowed the memories to return.”

 

“My biggest fear is losing Oliver,” Felicity spoke softly.

 

“Did you feel like you lost him on the island?”

 

“Yes.” Felicity began to sob. “It was the worse feeling, I thought I lost him...I thought I lost him forever.”

 

Julianna got up, brought the box of tissues over to Felicity giving her a moment to compose herself. 

 

Felicity took off her glasses wiping her eyes. “I’m sorry,” Felicity looked at Julianna with red-rimmed eyes.

 

Julianna smiled. “You never have to apologize to me for crying. You went through a powerful experience.”

 

Felicity put her glasses back on. “So, I’m thinking I couldn’t remember Oliver because I was protecting myself when I thought I lost him.”

 

Julianna nodded. “It seems that way. Once you really knew he was alive you allowed yourself to remember.”

 

“Wow. I mean wow. Thank you, Julianna. For all you have done for me.” Felicity really was grateful,

 

“We can have more sessions if you like. Today was a major breakthrough.” Julianna began picking up her purse.

 

“I may be in contact in the future. Thank you so much.” Felicity walked Julianna to the door  telling her goodbye.

 

As soon as the door closed she grabbed her phone to text Oliver.

 

**Felicity: Interested in doing a late supper with me tonight?**

**Oliver: Always interested**

**Oliver: Why late?**

**Felicity: Taking Mom to the airport for her 7pm flight**

**Oliver: Why don’t I take you both to the airport. Want to say goodbye too**

**Felicity: Sounds good want to pick us up at 530?**

**Oliver: Sure**

**Oliver: Love You**

**Felicity: Love You More**

**Oliver: Impossible**

 

Felicity laughed. She texted her mother next.

 

**Felicity: Where are you?**

**Donna: Almost home**

**Felicity: Great I can’t wait to see you!**

**Donna: Love you baby girl**

 

*****

 

Felicity spent the afternoon with her mother. She had so much to fill her mother in on, now that she remembered. She felt so grateful for all the love in her life.

 

Oliver drove them to the airport. Both Felicity and Oliver became emotional saying goodbye to Donna. 

 

“I really couldn’t have done this without you.” Oliver pulled Donna in for a tight hug.

 

“You just treat my daughter right and we’ll be even.” Donna gave him a no nonsense look.

 

“Sure thing.” Oliver looked over at Felicity not even trying to hide his heart eyes.

 

“Felicity, my baby girl, you know I’m just a phone call away.” Donna hugged her tight as Oliver’s phone went off.

 

When Felicity pulled away from her mother she could see Oliver’s concerned face.

 

“Everything alright?” She rubbed his back. 

 

“It was Lyla, John’s at the hospital.” Oliver’s face was grim. 

 

Donna put her arms around Oliver and Felicity. “Hey, you two should head to the hospital. Send my love to John.”

 

Felicity pulled her mother in for another hug. “Thanks for everything, Mom. Text when you are home safe.”

 

*****

 

When they arrived at the hospital Lyla was pacing in the hallway. Oliver and Felicity rushed toward her.

 

Felicity grabbed her wrists to stop the pacing. “Hey, we’re here. What’s going on?”

 

“Oh, Felicity!” Lyla fell in her arms. She began to sob. Felicity held her tight. She was officially scared. She’d never seen Lyla this upset.

 

Oliver saw Felicity’s scared eyes. He guided Felicity and Lyla to chairs. 

 

“Lyla what happened?” Oliver had been worried since she called. All he could make out was Johnny and hospital.

 

“The pain has been getting worse and..” Lyla sobbed. “And, he’s been trying to hide it. He kept taking more and more pain meds.  Tonight, I think he took too many. He began coughing up blood. Not a little a bit. So much blood all over the wall. I called 911. I called you.”

 

“It’s okay, Lyla. I’m sure the doctors will be able to help. We will do whatever it takes to get John better.” Felicity’s arms were still around Lyla. She squeezed her tight reminding her she was not alone.

 

Lyla took a deep breath. Oliver could see she was trying to pull herself together. He looked up as he saw a doctor come through the emergency room door, “Lyla Michaels?”

 

“Here! We are right, here.” Lyla jumped up. “How is my husband?”

 

“Your husband needs emergency surgery to repair a GI bleed. Has he been taking a lot of NSAIDs?”

 

“Yes, he’s in a lot of pain, due to nerve damage he suffered in an accident.” She opened her purse. She handed the doctor three pill bottles.

 

“Has he been taking these all at the same time?” The doctor questioned.

 

“Yes, these are the ones the doctor supplied and when they didn’t work he added these. He’s just in so much pain.” Lyla stood ready to defend her husband.

 

“Okay, we will address the pain next. First, he needs surgery. Why don’t you come with me, I’ll explain the surgery and you can sign the consent form.”

 

Oliver and Felicity watched as Lyla walked away with the doctor.

 

*****

 

“Well, I think we are going to be here for awhile. I’m going to go grab some Big Belly Burger for us all. Sorry we have to do dinner tomorrow.” Oliver stood. 

 

“I love you, Oliver Queen.” Felicity beamed at him.

 

Oliver stroked her face. “I will never tire of hearing that. I love you too. I’ll be back as quickly as I can.”

 

He walked down the corridor. He really needed to do something. If feeding Lyla and Felicity was all he could do. He would do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about amnesia and what may or may not cause it to happen, this was completely made up on my part.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exciting conclusion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to all those who have taken the time to read, leave kudos and comment on this story! I am so grateful for the support. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they are the property of Arrow.

 

Felicity awoke with a kink her neck. “Ow.”

 

“Here, let me help you.” Oliver reached out his hands, began massaging Felicity’s neck.

 

“You are my hero!” Felicity moved her head from side to side.

 

“Anything for you.” Oliver smiled.

 

“Any update on John?” Felicity looked down the hall where they had seen Lyla disappear after they heard the surgery was successful. 

 

“Lyla hasn’t been back but the doctor was hopeful remember.” Oliver squeezed Felicity’s hand to offer reassurance.

 

“Let me just text her and see if she wants us to get her anything. I need coffee.” Felicity pulled out her phone and sent a quick text.

 

**Felicity: Going to get coffee. Do you want something? Coffee? Food?**

**Lyla: You are still here??**

**Felicity: Of course! And I’ll be right back once I have coffee**

**Felicity: Oliver is**

 

Felicity looked up from her phone to see Lyla walking toward them.  Felicity stood, hugged Lyla when she reached them. “How are you doing? How’s John?”

 

Lyla gave a brave smile. “He made it through the night. I think his colour is better this morning. You two should go home. I promise I’ll call you the moment he wakes.”

 

“Are you sure, Lyla? We feel kind of bad leaving you here. Do you need anything from your house? Or food as Felicity suggested?” Oliver wanted to help in any way possible.

 

“Nope. I promise all good. I’m so glad Johnny has such amazing friends.” Lyla leaned forward to hug Oliver.

 

“Hey, we are your friends too. I hope..” Felicity hugged Lyla once more. 

 

“You so are! I’m so grateful! I promise to be in touch.” Lyla gestured for them to leave.

 

“If you are sure…” Oliver really didn’t like the idea of leaving Lyla on her own but he knew she was a strong woman.

 

“Bye, Lyla. I’m sure we will see you in a few hours.” Felicity put her arm around Oliver’s waist, they started moving them toward the exit.

 

*****

 

“Babe, wake up.” Oliver touched Felicity’s shoulder. “We’re home.”

 

Felicity turned toward Oliver with her eyes still closed. “Need sleep.”

 

“I know, we both do. Let’s head inside, get in bed.” Oliver got out of the car, opened Felicity’s door, helping her out.

 

“You’re staying, right?” She looked at hopefully.

 

“Yep. You can’t get rid of me that quickly.” He began walking toward the elevator in the underground parking garage.

 

Felicity sped up. She grabbed Oliver’s hand,  leaned against his arm as they waited for the elevator. “I’m glad.”

 

When they made it to the loft, they quickly headed up to bed both exhausted from the stress of the last few days. Felicity plugged in their electronics, making sure the phones were close to the bed in case Lyla called. She slipped into an old t-shirt of Oliver’s that she kept after the breakup, got under the covers. She had almost fallen asleep when she felt Oliver slide into bed next to her. 

 

*****

 

**Lyla: Johnny’s awake!**

**Lyla: He says to come by later this afternoon**

  
  


Felicity read Lyla’s texts out loud to Oliver. “I’m so relieved! I don’t know what we’d do if…” She let her voice trail off.

 

“Hey,” Oliver pulled Felicity into his arms. “There is no need to think like that. We’ll go see them this afternoon. John’s okay.” Oliver smiled to himself. John was okay, Felicity’s memory was back things were definitely looking up his world.

 

“Now, we just need to track down James,” Felicity grumbled into Oliver’s chest.

 

“We’ll find him, Felicity. Thea and Roy have been working on it. Speaking of, let me call Thea, I want to let her know the good news about John.” Oliver reached for his phone as Felicity struggled to get out of bed. “Hey, where are you going?”

 

“Just going to grab a quick shower.” Felicity smiled. She just made it to the bathroom door when she looked back at Oliver, “you are welcome to join after your phone call.” She closed over the bathroom door hoping she came across as sexy.

 

Call Thea, Oliver reminded himself. It was so good to have Felicity back!

 

*****

 

“So glad you are doing better, man” Oliver leaned down to give John a rare hug in his hospital bed. “You gave us all quite a scare.”

 

Felicity leaned in for her hug. “Yeah, don’t you ever do that again. I mean it.” She gave him a stern look. “In all seriousness, how are you doing?”

 

“Well, I’ve decided to have another surgery. I always knew it was an option to help with the pain but it comes with the risk of permanent nerve damage. I might lose the ability to use my hand.” John looking over at his wife who gave him a reassuring smile.

 

“Well, I’m glad you are going to have the surgery. You can’t keep going like this. The constant pain..” Lyla wiped a tear away.

 

“Hey now, the decision is made. Maybe the surgery will be successful.” Diggle smiled.

 

“I agree, John. Let’s think positive. If something goes wrong, I don’t know if you noticed but I’m walking...I’m working on developing more chips. And don’t tell anyone but the arm chip research and development was just made top priority at Smoak Technologies.” Felicity beamed.

 

“Smoak Technologies?” Both Oliver and John said at the same time.

 

“What you don’t like it?” Felicity played innocent.

 

“I love it, babe. I just didn’t know it existed.” Oliver looked confused. He gave her an encouraging look.

 

“Well, it doesn’t. Not yet. Not really. I just thought of the name right then but I thought I could honour Curtis, you know, keep his work with the chip going...we talked about doing that before…” Felicity looked away.

 

“Hey,” Oliver got up, gave Felicity a hug. 

 

Felicity turned to John and Lyla. “Sorry, about that. Sometimes it sneaks up on me.”

 

John reached out his hand from the bed, Felicity took it. “We all understand, Felicity. I think it’s a great idea. Plus, it’s a great backup plan for me.”

 

*****

 

From the hospital, Oliver and Felicity headed back to the lair, where they walked in on something Oliver wasn’t keen on seeing.

 

“Woah. Your hands are on my sister, Roy!” Oliver gave him his best disapproving older brother look.

 

“Right where I like them.” Thea defended her boyfriend.

 

Felicity chuckled. “Yeah, they been dating off and on for YEARS, I think you should cut them slack.”

 

“This place,” Oliver waved his arms around to gesture the room, “is not for that kind of stuff! It’s for working, finding bad guys.”

 

Felicity patted him on the chest. “Keep that up buddy and you’ll never get lucky down here again.”

 

Oliver blushed. “That’s not what I…” He trailed off as Felicity and Thea gave him pointed looks. There was no way he was going to win this, he needed to stop before he dug the hole any deeper.

 

Felicity decided to save her adorable growly boyfriend, she also liked to have sex down here. “So have you guys had any success hunting down James? John will be out of commission until he has recovered from surgery but with the four of us I’m sure we can find him.” Felicity sat in her old chair, rolled it in toward her babies.

 

“Sorry, Felicity, we have been beating the streets but no leads. Your computers haven’t notified us of any search results either.” Roy gave her a sheepish look.

 

“Well, we just keep looking!” Felicity felt more determined than ever to bring down Cayden James. 

 

Oliver came over looked down at his genius girlfriend. “I have no doubt you will find him. I’m going to work out while you search.”

 

“Okay…” Felicity baring looked up as she thought of another search to run. “But no salmon ladder,” she mumbled.

 

“What?”Oliver couldn’t believe she said that. He knew Felicity loved it when he did the salmon ladder.

 

“Too distracting. I need to be focused.” Felicity never looked away from her screens as she explained.

 

Oliver chucked. “Alright, but I’m not sure it would distract you right now.” He headed off the platform to put on his workout clothes.

 

*****

 

Weeks went by, Felicity became more frustrated by her inability to find Cayden James. “Where are you?”

 

“Felicity, you are talking to an inanimate object. I think we should go home. You need a break.” Oliver began rubbing Felicity’s shoulders to help relieve some of the tension.

 

“Oliver, I’m just so frustrated!” She pushed her chair back from her desk.

 

“I know, honey. Hey, let’s talk about something else. How are things going at Smoak Technologies?”

 

“Great!” Felicity smiled. “I filed the paperwork to become an official company. I’m working on changing the code for the chip to work in a human arm. Now, I need to find some more investors.”

 

Oliver crouched down next to Felicity chair, took her hand in his. “I can put some feelers out if you like. Old family friends, I would have suggested before but I wasn’t sure how you would feel about it.” 

 

“Thanks, Oliver.” Felicity squeezed his hand. “I’d really appreciate that. I was thinking of asking Thea for suggestions as well.” 

 

“So, it sounds like you have a plan. How about we head back to the loft…” Oliver was cut off by a beeping coming from Felicity’s computer. “Is there a problem?”

 

Felicity quickly pushed her chair back in front of her computers. “One second.”

 

Oliver watches as Felicity typed, opened more windows, finally she pumped her fist in the air.

 

Felicity turned to look up at Oliver. “I got him!”

 

*****

 

“I still don’t like you coming in the field, Felicity. I would feel much better if you would just stay here.” Oliver knew she was going to refuse but he had to at least ask again.

 

“Oliver, I’ll stay in the van, well mostly. I just need to be close to the source so I can monitor James inside the house. He has so many firewalls, I need to hack on site. I understand you are worried but I’ll be careful. We can’t let him slip away again.” Felicity was taking this guy down it would just be easier if Oliver supported her in the field.

 

Oliver turned to Thea and Roy, “alright, let’s suit up.”

 

“Room for one more?” 

 

They are all turned to see Diggle strolled into the lair.

 

“Nice to see you, man” Oliver walked over, shook John’s hand. “Are you ready to be in the field?”

 

“Probably, not quite yet. Still testing things out but I can stick with Felicity in the van.” He turned to Felicity. “If you don’t mind the company, of course?”

 

“I would LOVE your company, John. And it may help Oliver to keep his head in the game. He won’t have to worry about me if you are there.” Felicity gave Diggle a hug. “We better head out. We don’t know how much longer James will be at this location.”

 

*****

 

“This isn’t working! I need to get closer,” Felicity spoke into her comms from the van. 

 

John looked at Felicity. “Alright, Oliver I’m covering Felicity closer to the building. We will let you know once security is down.”

 

“Stay safe you two,” Oliver said gruffly.

 

Felicity knew Oliver didn’t like the plan. He didn’t like any plan where she might be in danger. But she had to do this. They needed to get James now.

 

Once Felicity moved physically closer, she was able to hack James wifi, getting into his system. It took moments for her to disable the security system while blocking the alert that the system was down. She smiled to herself, it paid to memorize code to block alarms - for moments just like this. She turned, smiled at John. “All done. Let’s head back to the van.”

 

Digg smiled. “Green Arrow team you are a go. Overwatch and Spartan are headed to safety.”

 

Digg turned around to find a gun pointed at Felicity’s head. “Well, I didn’t see that coming.” Digg gave a slight nod to Felicity and continued talking. “Listen, man, we mean no harm. We just got lost and…”

 

Whack, Felicity smacked her head back against her abductor shocking him, causing him to lose his grip she got free. Diggle quickly shot him in the leg, bringing him down. 

 

Felicity smiled. “So no permanent nerve damage?

 

“Guess not.” Diggle smiled

 

“We make a good team. Let’s go.” Felicity tugged Diggle’s. They ran quickly back to the van.

 

The safely made it back to the van to hear Oliver report. “Got him. Overwatch call ARGUS, we have someone they have been searching for.”

 

Digg texted Lyla who told him a team was on route. 

 

“ARGUS inbound ETA within 5 minutes.”

 

*****

 

“We really did it. James is in custody, we have the evening to ourselves all is right.” Felicity squeezed Oliver’s hand, they were eating what Felicity called celebration pizza on the couch while enjoying a quiet night home in the loft. “Oliver, I have a question for you. You can say no. I don’t want to push you into something you aren’t ready for…” Felicity looked away a little nervous.

 

Oliver squeezed Felicity’s hand hoping she would look at him again, it worked. “Hey, you know you can ask me anything. I promise to be honest.”

 

“Okay,” Felicity bit down on her lip. “I’m not sure why I’m nervous. Here goes - Oliver will you move back into the loft with me? Officially? I know you are here all the time but I want to make it official, you know? I mean, if you want to. No pressure.” Felicity let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

 

“Okay, now I need to be honest. First, yes. Yes, I will move back into the loft with you. There is nowhere I’d rather be.”

 

Felicity beamed. “Squee!!!” She hugged him tightly.  Then she pulled back, “you said the first. Is there more?”

 

“Yes, there is more.” Oliver noticed Felicity getting a worried look in her eyes. “You don’t need to be worried. I just want to put all my cards on the table. So the second thing I want you to know that I intend on marrying you, Felicity Smoak.”

 

Felicity’s eyes widened. “Oliver.”

 

“I don’t mean right now but when you are ready, I want to marry you. Is that okay?” Now, it was Oliver’s turn to be nervous.

 

Felicity took both his hands in hers. “How long did you want to wait? I mean, I’m ready. Like ready right now. I’d marry you tomorrow!”

 

“Really?” Oliver was overjoyed. 

 

“Really! But I think we should wait until my Mom can fly up or she really might kill us.” Felicity was beaming. “Can you kiss me now?”

 

“Felicity, you never have to” Oliver was cut off as his fiance jumped on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a passionate kiss.

 

When she broke the kiss. She whispered. “I didn’t have the words so I wanted to show you how happy I am.”

 

“I’m over the moon, Felicity. You have made me the happiest man on earth. Thank you so so much.” He leaned down for another kiss. 

 

They made out on the couch like teenagers for a bit. Until Felicity leaned forward, “let’s take this upstairs. We have a big bed up there.”

 

“Wait!” Oliver really wanted to do this right.

 

“Wait? I thought we were on the same page, the no waiting page.” Felicity looked sad for a moment. “But if you changed your mind.” Felicity tried to put on a brave face, she didn’t want Oliver to withhold what he was feeling.

 

“No, we are on the same page. There will be no waiting. I just need to grab something. Stay here.” Oliver jumped up, sprinted for the stairs.

 

“Oliver,” Felicity called after him. “I’m on the pill. We are all good. We talked about this. Remember?”

 

Oliver stood at the top of the loft stairs. “Close your eyes, Felicity.”

 

“Okay,” Felicity closed her eyes. “It’s a good thing I trust you because you are starting to freak me out.” 

 

Felicity heard Oliver getting closer.

 

Oliver looked up at his beautiful wife to be. “Okay, open your eyes.”

 

Felicity opened her eyes to see Oliver kneeling before her with a red box opened to reveal a diamond ring. “Oh Oliver! YES!! That ring is beautiful!”

 

“Can I put it on you?” Oliver was eager to see how the ring he designed would look on her finger. He slid it on. It fit perfectly.

 

Felicity suddenly realized Oliver must have planned this for some time. “Wait, how long have you had this ring?”

 

Oliver blushed. “I bought it the day after my birthday. We agreed to take steps to get us back to here. I wanted to be ready.”

 

“I love it! I love you for thinking of it! I love the ring. I love you, Oliver Queen! I can’t wait to become your wife!” Felicity beamed before kissing her fiance once more.

 

“And I can’t wait to be your husband.” Oliver smiled before scooping her up in his arms bridal style to carry her up to their room.


End file.
